Aprendendo a viver
by sangozinha
Summary: Festas, apresentações, conversas e amores...Quer saber mais?Que tal lêr?kagInu, SanMir, RinSessh...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**começos de dois dias**

_-Ka-chan As mulheres amadas são sempre as mais belas...É por isso que eu sou feia...diz:_

_Oi td bem?_

_-Você me deixou e pensou que ia fazer falta...pois bem, vc se enganou...diz:_

_td...e cum vc?_

_-Ka-chan As mulheres amadas são sempre as mais belas...É por isso que eu sou feia...diz:_

_Td Ótimu!Nossa...oq aconteceu?_

_-Você me deixou e pensou que ia fazer falta...pois bem, vc se enganou...diz:_

_Pq?_

_-Ka-chan As mulheres amadas são sempre as mais belas...É por isso que eu sou feia...diz:_

_Seu nick..._

_-Você me deixou e pensou que ia fazer falta...pois bem, vc se enganou...diz:_

_Besteira...É para minha ex..._

_-Ka-chan As mulheres amadas são sempre as mais belas...É por isso que eu sou feia...diz:_

_Kikyo?_

_-Você me deixou e pensou que ia fazer falta...pois bem, vc se enganou...diz:_

_Isso mesmo...Mas e o seu? Vc naum é feia!_

_-Ka-chan As mulheres amadas são sempre as mais belas...É por isso que eu sou feia...diz:_

_há...brigada...é uma frase do Napoleão...Ele ta certo eu sou feia pq ninguém me ama..._

_-Você me deixou e pensou que ia fazer falta...pois bem, vc se enganou...diz:_

_E eu?_

_-Ka-chan As mulheres amadas são sempre as mais belas...É por isso que eu sou feia...diz:_

_Agente nem se conhece..._

_-Você me deixou e pensou que ia fazer falta...pois bem, vc se enganou...diz:_

_Andei pensando nisso...Eu quero te conhecer...agente já enrrolou de mais!_

_-Ka-chan As mulheres amadas são sempre as mais belas...É por isso que eu sou feia...diz:_

_É verdade...bom...vai ter uma festa aqui na minha escola...Pq vc naum vem...só naum vale rir..._

_-Você me deixou e pensou que ia fazer falta...pois bem, vc se enganou...diz:_

_Pq eu riria?_

_-Ka-chan As mulheres amadas são sempre as mais belas...É por isso que eu sou feia...diz:_

_É que eu vou fazer um monte de coisa...cantar...interpretar..._

_-Você me deixou e pensou que ia fazer falta...pois bem, vc se enganou...diz: Juro que naum riu!mas oq vc vai atuar?_

_-Ka-chan As mulheres amadas são sempre as mais belas...É por isso que eu sou feia...diz:_

_É uma peça que minha amiga escreveu...no meio a personagem principal(eu)_

_Canta uma música..._

_-Você me deixou e pensou que ia fazer falta...pois bem, vc se enganou...diz:_

_Que música?_

_-Ka-chan As mulheres amadas são sempre as mais belas...É por isso que eu sou feia...diz:_

_q é quando eu falo: Eu juro que tentei, mas vc continua sem me dá atenção...Tá tudo acabado..." ai eu canto It's over now, dá Natasha Thomas_

_-Você me deixou e pensou que ia fazer falta...pois bem, vc se enganou...diz:_

_É uma música legls...A peça é sobre amor né?_

_-Ka-chan As mulheres amadas são sempre as mais belas...É por isso que eu sou feia...diz:_

_É...o homem traiu a mulher e ela descubriu...só q comu ela o amava muito ela naum disse nada, e tentou reconquistar ele só que não deu certo...E no final, eles terminam separados...é uma peça que trata sobre coisas reais...dramas adolecentes..._

_-Você me deixou e pensou que ia fazer falta...pois bem, vc se enganou...diz:_

_Que legal...mas isso naum vai acontecer com agente né?_

_-Ka-chan As mulheres amadas são sempre as mais belas...É por isso que eu sou feia...diz:_

_Claro que naum!Nosso amor supera tudo!_

_-Você me deixou e pensou que ia fazer falta...pois bem, vc se enganou...diz:_

_he...hahahahahahaha_

E assim a conversa rolou pela restante da noite...Foram dormir quando já era muito tarde...No dia seguinte estavam os dois cansados...

Kagome:

-Vamos Kagome!-uma garota falava enquanto a sacode

-é Kagome nós vamos nos atrasar!

-Mas hoje é sábado...

-Tem ensaio da peça!- a mesma que a sacodia a pouco senta na cama ao lado da garota que teimava em ficar com o rosto debaixo do travesseiro

-Ensaio?-a garota levanta em um gesto rápido.

-Fico animada por que?

- É que...-a garota corou ao lembrar do amigo que ia ver a peça- OInuyashavaivirverapeça...

-O que?- as duas irmãs falam juntos

- O Inuyasha...o seu amigo, sabe Sango, então ele vai vim ver a peça...-a garota cora.

-Sério?-Sango Fala já animada e meio que rindo pela cara corada da irmã

-Eu acho...que não é para ver a peça...e sim para ver outra coisa...né Kagome?-a irmã mais nova fala e depois cai na gargalha junto com a outra irmã deixando Kagome mais corada ainda

-Bom...vamos nos trocar...-Kagome fala levantando e indo em direção do armário –O que vestir hoje?

-Qual é Gome...ele não vai assistir a aula...você nem precisa se arrumar...-Sango fala indo em direção da porta.

-É verdade...é a Sango que tem que se arrumar para o Miroku!-

-É verdade!-Sango fala fora de si mas depois de pensar melhor...-Quer dizer...-falou já vermelha-eu...

-Admita Sango você gosta do Miroku!-Kagome fala a impedindo de sair...

-Tá...eu até tenho uma queda por ele...-a garota cora intensamente

-Sabia!-Rin fala toda animada pulando em cima da cama e apontando o dedo indicador para a irmã mais velha

-Sem exagero Rin!-Kagome fala olhando a pose da irmã

-Desculpa- e volta a pose original. Fazendo todos riram novamente.

Inuyasha:

-Acorda!-Um belíssimo jovem entrava no quarto do irmão mais novo.

-Por que?É sábado...-o outro se escondia nas cobertas.

-Você falou que ia me ajudar a escolher a nossa casa esqueceu?

-há...qualquer uma ta bom...-fala sem sai de sua posição

-Mas não era você que queria escolher a casa?- fala tirando o cobertor do irmão

-Tá...eu já vou...-cedendo ele sai da cama e vai em direção ao banheiro deixando o irmão sozinho em seu quarto .Este que estava sentado na cama, percebe o computador ligado, não podendo se conter começa a ver o que o irmão fazia até mais tarde. Sentou na cadeira e viu uma janela do MSN aberta, começou a lê a conversa.

_-Eu já disse que eu vou ver a peça!_

_-Que bom!Vou ficar te esperando!_

_-Só quero vê heim!_

_-há...eu sou tímida...se já é difícil no ensaio, e agora com você na platéia!_

_- você vai perder a timideis!_

_-eu sei!_

_-comigo vai...( hahaha...oq isso te lembra cá?)_

_-hehehe...nossa você vio que horas são?_

E acabou por ai..."então quer dizer que seu irmão esta apaixonado?Hum...então..."E foi interrompido por Inuyasha que entrava no quarto já pronto.

-Vamos?- fala já descendo a escada.O mais velho faz a mesma coisa e vai em direção do carro.

-Então...eu achei uma casa no lugar que você queria...É grande, tem bastante quartos...acho que você vai gostar...

-Valeu Sesshomaru.( quem não sabia:P)

**Fim do capitulo**

E ai gostaram?Esperu que sim!Deixem Reivews!Queru saber se devu continuar...Já tenhu mais dois capitulos pronos, só resta saber se ai ter alguém para lêr né?

Beijos

Sangozinha


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Ensaios...**

- Agora Kagome, você vai deitar na cama e começar a cantar ok?

-Tá...eu canto agora?

-Não...depois agente ensaia isso...

-Tá...mas eu faço a dança agora né?

-Faz...pois temos que saber o tempo!

-Tá...- e concordou com a cabeça

Voltaram ao ensaio, Sango estava observando e dando dicas sobre o que podiam fazer para melhorar Rin ajudava na parte do cenário, e Kagome se dedicava o maximo no ensaio, todas faziam algo, e logo chega o termino do ensaio, onde todos param o que estão fazendo e voltam para suas casas para aproveitar o resto do fim-de-semana

-Esse cansou...

-É...mas a peça vai ficar boa...

- Gente...vamos na pizzaria?-Rin diz animada

-Eu aceito...to com uma fome...- Kagome concordando passando a mão na barriga...

-Então vamos passar em casa nos arrumar e vamos...-Agora Sango que falava

- Que tão agente chamar o Miroku...

-Por que ele?- Sango falava agora com uma voz tímida totalmente corada

-Sei lá...ele é nosso amigo...-Kagome falava pondo a mão no ombro da irmã...-e daqui apouco o namorado da Sango...é claro...-disse isso no ouvido dela

- A Kagome!Para...-disse dando um "tapa"na irmã

Assim foram rumo a casa delas conversando rindo...

-Bom Inuyasha que tal?

-Gostei...

-Vou faze a nossa matricula na escola aqui perto...Fiquei sabendo que vai ter uma peça na escola...

-É...

-Inuyasha...Porque você escolheu morar nessa cidade?

-Eu conheci uma menina pela net...sabe a Sango?

-Aquela menina que brincava com você?

-Isso...bom...a irmã é dela...Ela é legal...bonita...

-E apaixonada por você!

-Sesshomaru!

-Ora maninho...admita para o seu irmãozinho...

-Tá...eu gosto dela...e parece que ela sente o mesmo...

-E onde ela mora?

-Sei lá...mora ela e as duas irmãs...

-E como eu não conheço ela?

-Na época a Kagome morava em outro lugar junto com a outra irmã...

-Bem informado você heim?

-É...mais vamos embora...to com sono...

-Ok...

Entrando no carro os dois irmãos vão em direção a sua casa, mas quando passam por uma pizzaria ali perto...

-Inuyasha...Que tal uma pizza?

-Pode ser..Nem tomei café hoje...

-Ótimo

Fim do cápitulo...

Bem esse ficou pequeno...Mas agora eu juro continuar, já que eu recebi reviews!Vlw gente, como é minha primeira fic eu fico muito feliz!

Beijos Sangozinha...

Ah, não é só por que eu vou continuar que eu não quero mais reviews viu?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3- O mundo em volta...**

-Vem Sango agente vai se atrasar!-dizia uma Rin impaciente no sofá de sua casa.

-Ta bom Ta bom...-Sango que agora descia as escada de sua casa...

-Até que fim...-Kagome levantava e ia ao encontro da irmã- Você esta linda!

-Obrigada...-ela cora um pouco mas logo se refaz- Então vamos?

-Demorou!- Rin se levanta em um em pulso. - Vamos!- Ela pega o casaco e abre a porta da casa revelando uma presença conhecida.-Miroku!

-Oi!- disse dando um sorriso bobo

-Agente não ia se encontrar lá?- Kagome fala já com o casaco na mão.

-Ia...Só que eu não tava afim de ir sozinho!

-Claro, bom se é assim vamos!- disse Kagome que assim como as irmãs foi para fora da casa, apenas Sango demorou um pouco pois trancou a casa.

- Então...Nós vamos na de sempre?- Rin que estava na frente vira de costas e fala com os amigos.

- Vamos...- Afirmou Kagome

- Há...- Rin virou para frente, e por um momento parou.- É...Kagome! Vem comigo quero ver uma coisa naquela loja...

- A não Rin...

-Por favor!- disse fazendo cara de pidona

-Tá bom...- E vai com a irmã na loja não muito perto dali, deixando Sango e Miroku sozinhos.

- Sango...

-Hã...O que?- pergunta saindo de seus pensamentos.

- Tudo bem? Você não falou nada...- Apontou para um banco perto da loja, e os dois sentam.- Você não queria ter vindo não é?-pergunta por fim desanimado

- Não, não é isso Miroku! Não me entenda mau!É que...Bem...Nós sempre saímos juntos...Eu, você, a Kagome e a Rin...

- E o que que tem?

- Há...Elas vivem falando de nós dois- ela olhava para o seu na tentativa de ver alguma estrela no céu que ainda estava escurecendo- Mas, eu nunca vi a Kagome realmente apaixonada...A Rin tem os casos dela, mas, nunca é grande coisa...Mas desde que a Kagome começou a falar com o Inuyasha ela ficou mais feliz, mas cheia de vida...- ela deixa um sorriso emoldurar o rosto.

- É isso que eu gosto em você...Sempre pensa no seu redor...Mas, por conseqüência você acaba não prestando atenção no seu interior...-ele dá um sorriso derrotado

- Você que pensa...Eu posso me preocupar com o que acontece envolta, mas sei muito bem o que tenho por dentro...Afinal se não fosse por isso, eu não me sentiria tão bem com você!- ela se levanta e vai ao encontro das irmãs deixando para traz um Miroku com um sorriso bobo no rosto, mas este logo acorda e vai em direção das amigas...

- Do que você vai querer?- Sesshomaru pergunta com um cardápio na frente de seu rosto.

- De queijo...-Responde olhando para fora da janela

- Que queijo?-falou abaixando um pouco o cardápio deixando a amostra seu olhos

- Mussarela. (é assim?)-disse sem mudar de posição

- Ta...Eu vou pedir... – Ele se levanta e vai até o balcão

Inuyasha apenas concordou e ficou no mesmo lugar olhando a noite que nascia, se sentia feliz, daqui uma semana encontraria Kagome, como ela devia ser? Ela era a única pessoa que realmente o entendia, se sentia bem falando com ela, porém nunca ouviu sua voz, devia ser linda- Deu um longo suspiro- Qual seria a relação deles? Se conhecia a uns dois meses e pareciam namorados, seu amigos falavam isso, mas ele não conseguia aceitar, afinal vai que algo assim estrague a sua amizade? Não podia deixar isso acontecer...mas...ela era tão linda, tão legal...que...era quase impossível não se apaixonar...- deixou um sorriso escapar- Daqui uma semana vou estudar com ela...

- Sorrindo por que?- Pergunta Sesshomaru que acabava de se sentar.

-Nada- disse despertando de seus pensamentos.- Vai demorar muito?- referindo-se a pizza

- Não, Vai aparecer no quadro. –Apontou um quadro que sempre mudava de números no momento estava no 82 e continuou.- 95.

- Vai demorar!- e voltou a olhar a janela.

- Vai fala...O que vocês estavam conversando?

-Já disse não é nada gente...- dizia Sango pela milésima vez ara as irmãs

- Então fala o que é!O Miroku finalmente pediu você em namoro?-perguntou inocentemente

- Rin!- reprova a irmã mais velha.

-desculpa...- ela abaixa a cabeça

- Tudo bem só vamos mudar de assunto, certo?

- Certo...-já mudando de tom.

Eles entram na pizzaria.O lugar era diferente, tinha um balcão onde se anotava os pedidos, mais para o fundo não muito longe tinha o lugar onde faziam as pizzas ao lado uma abertura que levava a mesas, este tinha janelas em todas as paredes, mas eram intercaladas com a própria parede. O ambiente mantinha o calor do forno, as paredes eram amareladas com uma técnica de pintura, como já anoitecera as luzes foram acesas dando um ar romântico para o lugar. Apesar de todo isso, o ambiente era perfeito para um encontro entre amigos.

- Vamos nos sentar perto de uma janela?-perguntou Kagome se dirigindo já para um canto.

-Tudo bem...Eu sento na janela!-adverte Rin

- Nem pensar...- Reclama Kagome.

-Pode tirando o cavalinho da chuva!- no mesmo tom diz Sango

Depois de ma confusão, todos sentaram, Kagome ficou de costas para o resto e mesas e ao lado da janela, Rin sentou ao seu lado, Sango na outra janela e Miroku ao seu lado.

-Agora vamos pedir?- Animou-se Miroku

- Claro!Eu quero de...Catupiry!-pediu Rin

- Eu calabresa

-Acompanho a Sango-diz Miroku

-Então eu vou com a Rin.

-Então meia Catupiry e meia calabresa..-confirma Rin...-Eu vou pedir...Já volto.

E saiu...

- Eu vou querer...Meia calabresa e meia catupiry.-pediu Rin, enquanto esperava o número ser dado a ela olhava para o lado onde se fazia a pizza, mas não foi isso que lhe chamou a atenção, e sim um certo homem de lindos cabelos prateados, pegando uma pizza. Rin se encantou mais ainda quando o homem virou e mostrou seu rosto, lindos olhos âmbar, parecia ser um youcai, pois tinha uma lua em sua testa e duas riscas no canto de seu rosto.Mas voltou a realidade quando o cara do caixa lhe chamava (cara do caixa?que falta de imaginação...XD), pegou o papel e voltou para sua mesa.

- O que aconteceu Rin?-se preocupou Kagome.

-Nada...Mas parece que aqui foi o contrário né?- disse se referindo a um Miroku que estava com uma marca de ao no rosto e uma Sango emburrada ao lado.

-Foi esse pervertido que tocou em lugar inapropriados.

Todos caíram na gargalhada, com a careta de Miroku. A noite ocorreu tranqüila, tirando m Miroku que as vezes apanhava e uma Rin que estava sempre olhando em volta para ver o dono dos olhos que não saia de sua cabeça...

Fim do capitulo

Esse ficou mais comprido não é?Eu vou tentar fazer fazer com que todos os capítulos fiquem assim e vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível! Para quem pediu o meu msn eu vou mandar um e-mail com ele o.k?E por favor mande reviews com sugestão, pois eu não tenho a minima idéia de como essa fic vai terminar então por favor me ajudem...Valeu pessoal, se não fosse por vocês ou pelo os meu dedo, e meu computador eu não teria tido coragem de continuar...

Beijos Sangozinha!

PS: O pessoal que quiser meu msn, please mande uma reviews, pois uma menina pediu e eu infelizmente não sei onde foi parar o e-mail dela, minhas desculpas, mas eu juro que isso não vai mais acontecer...Então eu imploro que vocês na me matam, foi apenas erro de iniciante...bjs


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4- Preparações

Era mais uma manhã de sexta-feira, os dias passaram rápido, os últimos detalhes já estavam sendo resolvidos, os atores já estavam mais que preparados. A escola andava em ritmo de festa, alguns professores cediam suas para organizar o que faltava. Kagome que mais uma vez havia ido dormir tarde, acordará sedo, para sua surpresa...Mas o motivo disso é que não dormirá nada bem...Sabe quando você dorme e acorda inúmeras vezes? Pois foi isso que aconteceu com ela, e todas as vezes que acordara pensava na conversa que tivera com Inuyasha noite atrás...

_Flash back_

_K-chan-os sonhos são para sempre assim como você no meu coração...diz:_

_Oi!_

_Inuyasha- 1, 2, 3, 4 se você chegou até aqui é sinal que você sabe ler e contar!diz:_

_Olá!_

_K-chan-os sonhos são para sempre assim como você no meu coração...diz:_

_Como anda?_

_Inuyasha- 1, 2, 3, 4 se você chegou até aqui é sinal que você sabe ler e contar!diz:_

_Com as pernas!Hauhauhauha zuera, eu estou bem e você?_

_K-chan-os sonhos são para sempre assim como você no meu coração...diz:_

_Tbm...Um pouco ansiosa para amanhã..._

_Inuyasha- 1, 2, 3, 4 se você chegou até aqui é sinal que você sabe ler e contar!diz:_

_Eh...O grande dia...Sabe amanhã você terá uma grande surpresa..._

_K-chan-os sonhos são para sempre assim como você no meu coração...diz:_

_Pq?Não vai me dizer que você cortou o cabelo!_

_Inuyasha- 1, 2, 3, 4 se você chegou até aqui é sinal que você sabe ler e contar!diz:_

_Não lógico que não¬¬..É outra coisa!_

_K-chan-os sonhos são para sempre assim como você no meu coração...diz:_

_Oq?_

_Inuyasha- 1, 2, 3, 4 se você chegou até aqui é sinal que você sabe ler e contar!diz:_

_Amanhã você vai saber!_

_Fim do flash back_

O que seria? Esse era o pensamento que ficara a noite inteira na cabeça dela...Decidiu levantar, já que não iria mais conseguir dormir, levantou-se vestiu um roupão uma pantufa e saio do quarto. Passou pelo corredor e desceu as escadas, foi até a cozinha, se serviu de um copo de suco, e ficou a observar a rua ainda vazia pela janela desta mesma(cozinha...). Sentada em cima de um balcão que tinha no meio da cozinha ela refletia de como seria o dia, olhando distraidamente para a rua que só tinha alguns carros no encosto. " As aulas foram canceladas hoje...Por isso as meninas ainda estão dormindo...' Pensava enquanto aproveitava o silencio da casa.

Depois de um tempo pensando na roupa que iria usar ou coisas do tipo, decide se trocar, mas antes passa nos quartos das irmãs para como estas estavam. Rin dormia esparramada no colchão provavelmente se mechera a noite inteira, Kagome entrou no quarto e viu alguns papeis sobre a escrivaninha, nos papéis tinham esboços de um homem, Rin devia ter passado boa parte da noite trabalhando naqueles desenhos. Passou a mão sobre o rosto da jovem, esta por sua vez só deu um pequeno sorriso.

Quando foi ao quarto de Sango, a situação era completamente diferente, Sango estava encolhida em um canto, com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto.Deu uma leve olhada pelo quarto, na janela que tinha um "sofá" embutido, com almofadas enfeitando por cima, tinha um caderno, pegou-o na mão e começou a ler...

_Simples palavras_

_Simples palavras_

_É o que eu desejo ouvir_

_Da tua boca _

_De teu coração_

_Simples palavras_

_Difíceis de assumir_

_Difíceis de sentir_

_Simples palavras _

_Que me fazem ficar assim_

_Simples palavras que parecem não ter fim..._

"Lindo..." Pensou e deixou o caderno em sua antiga posição.Deu um sorriso fraco ao olhar para irmã antes de deixar o quarto. Voltando ao seu próprio quarto, escolhe a roupa que iria usar, uma calça branca com uma blusinha azul de manga curta. Logo já estava no banheiro, embaixo do chuveiro, mais uma vez pensando...

" a Rin sabe desenhar, a Sango escreve super bem...e eu?"

"Quer dizer...Eu sei cantar...Mas..."

A irmã do meio estava intrigada com essa história. Como ela não sabia do seu próprio talento? Quando decidiu parar de pensar nisso já estava quase pronta, o que faltava era arrumar os cabelos, mas antes que pudesse fazer isto, aparece Rin em seu quarto em uma tentativa de acordar a irmã.

-Kagome!-grita a mais nova, em direção da cama –que estava vazia

- O que foi Rin?- aparece ela atrás da irmã

-Há!-deu um grito baixo- De onde você veio?-disse ainda assustada

-Do banheiro- falou já entrando no quarto.

-Como? Você estava dormindo!-disse apontando para cama.

-Se estivesse dormindo estaria falando com você agora?

-Faz sentido...Mas, então por que acordou tão cedo?

-Não consegui dormir...

-Há...Bem, a Sango está chamando para o café da manhã...-falou já se retirando

- Obrigado Rin. -esta provavelmente não ouviu, pois já tinha fechado a porta do quarto.

"Kagome..."-pensava feliz Inuyasha, finalmente iria conhece-la...A noite passará rápido, e Inuyasha assim como Kagome acordou cedo, só que em vez de fazer tudo o que a garota fez (como ele podia saber o que ela fez?Ai, ai, só eu pra escrever isso...)Ele apenas levantou e se trocou, descendo para o café em seguida...Sesshomaru, lógico, já estava acordado a um tempo, portanto o café já estava pronto.

-Bom dia...-murmurou Inuyasha

-Bom dia.-respondeu Sesshomaru.

-Você vai, naquela festa?- perguntou depois de se servirde suco.

- Que festa?.-perguntou sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

-Aquela, da Sango, eu comentei ontem...

- Há, claro, por que não...

E se calaram, Inuyasha por que pensava em Kagome e Sesshomaru, pelo nível de mortalidade no mundo(que intelectual...).

O resto do dia passou como sempre, Kagome ensaiava já Inuyasha estava no shopping procurando alguma coisa para dar a ela...

-Agora é só esperar que de certo...-torcia Kagome, na frente da escola.

-Pois é...Que tão sairmos para comemorar!- animou Miroku.

-To fora...To morta de sono, vou dormi um pouco se não desmaio no palco.-falou e em seguida bocejou.

-Eu tenho que ficar para terminar o cenário...-desanima Rin

-Sango?-pergunta Miroku

- Ta...Pode ser...Mas sem gracinhas Miroku!-advertiu a amiga

-Ótimo!Então vamos tomar um sorvete?

-Claro...

Depois de se despedir, cada um foi para um canto...

-'Brigado por ter vindo comigo!-sorrio Miroku provando seu sorvete.

- Que é isso...Eu precisava mesmo esfriar a cabeça...Essa peça acabou comigo...-admite Sango levando a casquinha até os lábios.

- Essa peça vai ser muito boa!

-Não tanto como ao do terceiro ano...Eles vão fazer Romeu e Julieta, todos amam essa peça...-disse em um tom tristonho.

-A sua usa mais imaginação...e fala sobre coisas que podem acontecer a qualquer um...

-É...Mas a decisão não é nossa certo?-disse dando um belo sorriso para o amigo

- Certo...-falou meio abobalhado com o sorriso.

-Miroku, vem cá, tem um negocio aqui...- Sango retira do bolso um lenço, e vai em direção ao rosto amigo.

-Onde?- perguntou mas continuou imóvel.

-Aqui...-Chegou ainda mais perto, dando para sentir a respiração um do outro, foram se aproximando, Miroku põem a mão nas costas da menina a puxando-a mais para perto de si, mas quando os lábios estavam a milímetro de distancia, Miroku desse um pouco mais sua mão, Sango então acorda e lhe da um generoso tapa.

- Desculpa Sango...- o menino falava com a mão no rosto.

- Tudo bem..pelo menos assim eu não fiz uma enorme bobagem.

-Mas...- o garoto agora tirava a mão do rosto, prestando atenção na menina ao lado.

- Eu acho melhor ir embora...-virou-se para outro lado, ficando de costas para ele, e ainda conseguiu dizer- Obrigado pelo sorvete...-então saio andando para casa.

-Sango...- Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer ao vê-la partir...- Seu idiota!-falou para si mesmo quando a menina já não se encontrara mais a vista.

- Sua idiota...-repetia para si mesma.- O que te fez pensar que era diferente...Não se deixe levar pelo momento Sango...-reprovara-se até em casa, deixando as lágrimas molharem seu rosto.-Você não é especial para ele...É apenas...Mais uma mulher...-as palavras saíram em um sussurro, que só ela pode ouvir.

Já havia rodado o shopping inteiro em busca de um presente bom, pensou em flores, chocolate, bichinhos de pelúcia, mas nada que o agradara... Entrou então em uma joalheria, e encontrou o presente, ideal, simples, bonito e perfeito, não esperou mais e foi logo comprar...

Kagome, depois de chegar em casa, desmaiara em sua cama e só acordou quando sua irmã chegou, ao ir falar com ela, percebeu o estado de que ela se encontrava, então chamou Rin e juntas se reuniram no quarto de Sango.

Depois de toda a história explicada, e os conselhos dados, já entardecerá mais, daqui a algum tempo teriam que ir para escola, e começar a se preparar...

Kagome começou a sentir os efeitos do nervosismo...

-Ai, gente eu não vou conseguir!

- Claro que vai...

-Mas e se não consegui?

- Então, você improvisa...Mas olha, você decorou todas as suas falas, e toda a dança!

-é mesmo...

-Então relaxe, e vá se arrumar!

-Tudo bem chefe!

Kagome se retira. Deixando só as duas outras.

- Ela vai se sair muito bem...

-É mesmo...- as duas trocaram sorrisos, e também foram se arrumar.

As portas estavam abertas, e o público entrando, Kagome andava de um lado para o outro, dando pequenas pardas para olhar o portão e repetindo:"ele não vai vir...Ele não vai vir" Aquilo já estava cansando Sango, então decide tomar uma atitude radical.

-Kagome!- a irmã chama, quando essa olha para ela, em vez de falar algo Sango dá um tapa na cara dela.- Ele vai vir, agora para de ficar andando! As apresentações já vão começar, se acalme...- Kagome só assentio com a cabeça, respirou fundo e pronunciou.- Agora eu sei o que o Miroku sofre...- as três caíram na gargalhada., mas foram interrompidos pelo diretor que começava a falar...

-Passado 30 anos(nossa O.o) de história, nossa escola, quis fazer uma festa para mostrar a vocês que aqui nós não só aprendemos, como também nos divertimos...Com vocês o primeiro ano, com um jogral...

As cortinas se abrem

Inuyasha não acreditava que havia se atrasado, por fim lá estava ele, no carro do irmão em direção a escola, onde ele já deveria estar.

Chegou, emfim, quando as cortinas estavam se fechando, e o diretor começava a falar, ele e Sesshomaru sentaram-se na última fileira, já que era a única fileira que estava desocupada.

Sentaram-se, e ouviram o diretor dizer:

-E agora com vocês, a peça do segundo ano: Uma valsa ao luar.

abre as cortinas

-Mais uma vez aqui estou eu...

A atriz era Kagome, que estava sentada em uma parte do palco que servia de janela.

-"Ela é linda!"- Inuyasha pensa, enquanto apreciava a beleza da jovem.

Fim do capitulo

Esse capitulo ficou grande né? Espero que vocês tenham gostado...Para quem ainda não percebeu aqui os personagens mudam totalmente de personalidade, como o Sesshomaru, que está mais legal...Só quero dizer, que durante os capítulos, vai ter bastante romance, entre todos os casais...E uma coisa que me magoou muito é que vocês não me deixaram muitas reviews, e isso me deixo triste...

Há...quero saber o qu vocês acharam da idéia da Rin saber desenhar e a Sango escrever...Eu achei legal, mas é a opinião de vocês que contam...Gostaram do poema? Me avisem se ficou ruim que eu paro de por...Outra coisa, queria saber se vocês querem que eu ponha a roupa que eles estão vestindo...Eu adoro, mas tem que ver vocês né...

Há, agora é possível que e demore um pouco mais, com as aulas e tudo fica mais difícil!

Bom acho que é só isso, então Beijos!

Sangozinha


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5-Se conhecendo

_No capitulo anterior:_

_-E agora com vocês, a peça do segundo ano: Uma valsa ao luar._

_abre as cortinas_

_-Mais uma vez aqui estou eu..._

_A atriz era Kagome, que estava sentada em uma parte do palco que servia de janela._

_-"Ela é linda!"- Inuyasha pensa, enquanto apreciava a beleza da jovem_

_E agora..._

- Por que você me deixou esperando?- Kagome, ou melhor Samantha, perguntava, o cenário era de uma sorveteria.

-Eu esqueci...- Kouga que interpretava Trevor estava sentado de qualquer jeito na cadeira.(a partir de agora eu vou por só os nomes dos personagens ok?)

-Você sempre esquece...-abaixa a cabeça

-Não fica assim...Vamos curtir...- e voltou a sua atenção para o sorvete.

-Claro...

Um menino que fazia o papel de Bernardo passava pela "vitrine" da soverteria, e vê os dois juntos.

- Como eu queria estar com você...-começou...- passar o dia em seus braços, sentir seu cheiro, só para variar, mas você não me pertence, e sim a ele...- ia até o centro do palco que estava vazio.- Eu faria de tudo! Para apenas uma noite te tela em meus braços, para apenas uma noite poder ser seu...-a luz cai...

A cena era um baile, que no começo da pesa foi citado, Samantha, estava sentada em uma cadeira, enquanto Trevor, estava jogando "game boy" com os amigos...Bernardo chega por trás, surpreendendo a menina.

-Olá...

-Oi...-disse desanimada

-O que foi?

-Nada...-começa a tocar uma valsa.

-Quer dançar?

-Não posso...O Trevor pediu para segurar o negócio do game boy ou sei lá...

-Tudo bem...mas fica me devendo uma valsa...-ela respondeu com um sorriso e ele se retirou...

Agora a cena era novamente no quarto, só que dessa vez o cenário ocupava o palco inteiro. A cama estava no centro, tinha uma mesa de papelão, com uma cadeira que era verdadeira, e outras coisas...Samantha estava na cama ao telefone...

- Desculpe Trevor...Mas não dá mais...

-O que aconteceu?- uma voz vinha das caixas de sons estrategicamente localizadas.

- Eu vi você de novo com Carla

-Eu posso mudar!

-Não vai dar...

-Você nem esta tentando...

-Eu juro que tentei, mas você continua sem me dá atenção...Tá tudo acabado...-ela desliga o telefone...e fala mais uma vez...- Está tudo acabado agora...

Uma música começa sair das caixas de som, uma música que Inuyasha conhecia...Kagome levanta da cama, tirando os lençóis que a cobria antes, mostrando sua roupa, uma calça preta, com uma blusinha rosa, e um casaco vermelho que estava por cima. Logo que a música começa, entra mais um grupo de dançarinos que junto de Kagome dançavam com a música.

_What kind of love have you got?_

_Que tipo de amor você tem?_

_You should be home but you're not_

_Você deveria estar em casa, mas não está_

_I don't wanna believe that it's over now_

_Eu não quero acreditar que isso está acabado agora_

_I could be wrong but I'm not_

_Eu poderia estar errada, mas não estou._

_And you still think you're on heart_

_E você ainda pensa que está no meu coração_

_I dont wanna believe that it's over now_

_Eu não quero acreditar que isso está acabado agora_

Kagome dançava, e cantava ao mesmo, tempo, não perdia o ritmo, e fazia tudo com sentimento, mas enquanto Inuyasha apreciava, a menina, uma senhora meio...grande, sentou-se na sua frente tampando sua visão...Inuyasha olhou em volta, e viu a grade que cercava a quadra onde palco estava montado, ele então vai até a grade, sobe, em uma mureta, onde a grade estava presa, e se segurava na grade.

_Can you tell me a secret_

_Você pode me contar um segredo_

_Then I'll tell you mine_

_Então eu vou te contar um meu_

_Show me that you still love me_

_Mostre-me que você ainda me ama_

_Then I will show real love_

_Então eu te mostro o amor de verdade_

_Uh baby_

_Uh baby_

Kagome não percebia que um certo garoto não desgrudava os olhos dela, Sango e Rin que estavam atrás das cortinas, perceberam, logo as duas já tinha um modo de envergonhar Kagome em mente...

_What kind of love have you got?_

_Que tipo de amor você tem?_

_You should be home but you're not_

_Você deveria estar em casa, mas não estava._

_I don't wanna believe that it's over now_

_Eu não quero acreditar que isso está acabado agora_

_I could be wrong but I'm not_

_Eu poderia estar errada, mas não estou._

_And you still think you're on heart_

_E você ainda pensa que está no meu coração_

_I dont wanna believe that it's over now_

_Eu não quero acreditar que isso está acabado agora_

_You are walking the wire_

_Você está caminhando no fio elétrico_

_Looking for a loving between_

_Procurando por um amor em comum_

_But you don't have desire_

_Mas você não tem um desejo_

_Do you know what I mean?_

_Você sabe o que eu quero dizer?_

_Uh baby_

_Uh baby_

_What kind of love have you got?_

_Que tipo de amor você tem?_

_You should be home but you're not_

_Você deveria estar em casa, mas não estava._

_I don't wanna believe that it's over now_

_Eu não quero acreditar que isso está acabado agora_

_I could be wrong but I'm not_

_Eu poderia estar errada, mas não estou._

_And you still think you're on heart_

_E você ainda pensa que está no meu coração_

_I dont wanna believe that it's over now_

_Eu não quero acreditar que isso está acabado agora_

_It's over now_

_Isso está acabado agora_

_Wake up you loose my loving_

_Acorde você perdeu o meu amor_

_Wake up you stop thinking_

_Acorde você parou de pensar_

_Think twice about the things_

_Duas vezes sobre as coisas_

_That you have said and done_

_Que você disse e fez_

_Wake up you loose my loving_

_Acorde você perdeu o meu amor_

_Wake up you stop thinking_

_Acorde você parou de pensar_

_Think twice about the things_

_Duas vezes sobre as coisas_

_That you have said and done_

_Que você disse e fez_

_What kind of love have you got?_

_Que tipo de amor você tem?_

_You should be home but you're not_

_Você deveria estar em casa, mas não estava._

_I don't wanna believe that it's over now_

_Eu não quero acreditar que isso está acabado agora_

_I could be wrong but I'm not_

_Eu poderia estar errada, mas não estou._

_And you still think you're on heart_

_E você ainda pensa que está no meu coração_

_I dont wanna believe that it's over now_

_Eu não quero acreditar que isso está acabado agora_

_Já estava sozinha no palco_

_It's over now_

_Isso está acabado agora_

A menina então por fim deita em sua cama, como se fosse dormir.Mas uma batida na porta a impede de fazer isso...Ela levanta, e abre a "porta" .

-Bernardo?-surpreendi-se a garota.

- Você está me devendo um valsa...

-Mas...

-Você dispensou o Trevor não foi?

-Como você sabe?

-Isso importa? Mas...agora...e minha valsa?-ela só sorrio, e as luzes tornaram-se a apagar...

Quando elas acendem novamente, Samantha esta com um longo vestido branco, e Bernardo com um terno preto, igual ao baile. A mesma música que tocava no baile começa a tomar conta da quadra, enquanto os dois dançavam. O palco que era aberto, ficou escuro apenas uma luz branca no casal, quando a música termina os dois se aproximam, os lábios ficam a milímetros, e então...a luz se apaga...(pensaram o que? A Kagome é do Inu tá?hahaha)

Muitas pessoas se levanta e começam a aplaudir, outras choram (exagerei?po...eu me emocionei...) Inuyasha ainda estava abismado com tamanha beleza, desceu da grade e foi ao encontro do irmão...

-Kagome foi ótimo!-A irmã mais velha elogiava.

- Sério?

-Sério, todos amaram!- Rin disse ao chegar.

-Tinha gente até chorando!

-É...acho que foi boa mesmo...

-Vamos então?-sugere Sango

-Para onde?-questiona Kagome

-Para onde seu príncipe encantado está!

-Mas ele não veio...

-Claro que veio!Eu mesma vi!

-Onde?

-Isso não importa...-Sango fala antes que Rin começasse a falar-Eu o vi...Vamos...-disse puxando Kagome

-Eu já vou! Vão na frente...

-Tá...- e contra a vontade de Kagome Sango puxa ela até avistar dois meninos meio perdidos, logo reconheceu as orelhinhas de Inuyasha- Olha lá eles!-apontando para os dois

- Eu...Eu...vou...chamar a Rin! –kagome se solta da mão de Sango e sai correndo antes que ela pudesse fazer algo.

-Kagome...-exclamou, mas essa não ouviu...Decidi então ir até os amigos, que agora estavam mais perdidos.-OI!-diz ao se aproximar.

- Sango...é você?-perguntava surpreso Inuyasha

-Em carne e osso! Como você cresceu Inu!-disse dando um abraço no amigo

-Hehe...Você também ta diferente...-retribuindo o abraço.

-E você é o Sesshomaru?- pergunta depois de soltar do abraço de Inuyasha

-Eu mesmo...

-Quanto tempo...-disse dando um beijo no rosto dele o deixando meio corado, mas esse ato ninguém persebeu.

-Cadê a Kagome?- Pergunta Inuyasha olhando para os lados...

-Ela...Ela foi...-enquanto procurava uma desculpa quando Kagome chega com Rin ao seu lado.

- Estou aqui!-disse dando um sorriso

-Claro...como não pensei nisso...- faz cara de inconformada, junto com uma voz sarcástica.

- É...Oi...-Timidamente Inuyasha fala.

-Oi...-responde no mesmo tom.

-Não acredito...Vocês demoram tanto para falar, mas no computador, é tão rápido.

-Verdade- pronuncia Sesshomaru.-Esqueci de me apresentar... Eu sou Sesshomaru, irmão de Inuyasha.

-Prazer...-Responde Kagome, tirando os olhos dos de Inuyasha e cumprimentando Sesshomaru.-Essa é minha irmã Rin.-diz tanto para Inuyasha quanto para Sesshomaru.

-Oi...-cumprimenta Rin dando um beijo em Inuyasha, e em Sesshomaru, mas, quando ela repara, em quem estava cumprimentando, lembra da noite na pizzaria, e fica vermelha "é muita coincidência..."

-Oi...-responde os dois juntos.

- Bem, vocês querem ficar ai parados? –Pergunta Sango reparando que os quatro não estavam nem prestando atenção na sua existência.-Tudo bem...Já sei...Kagome-chama a irmã que volta sua atenção para ela.- Por que você e o Inuyasha não conversam enquanto eu e a Rin mostramos a escola para o Sesshomaru?

-Claro...-falou sem entender muito o plano.

- Ótimo...Vamos?- perguntou para Sesshomaru e Rin.

-Aham...-dizem juntos.

-Já sei...Vamos por aqui...-Kagome fala, depois de ver os três se distanciarem.

-ok...

Chegando onde desejavam, um jardim meio longe da quadra e das pessoas, sentaram na grama, e começaram a conversar, animadamente. Até que Inuyasha muda de assunto.

-É Kagome...eu tenho uma coisa para você...

-O que?-pergunta tirando os olhos das estrelas, e o encarando.

-Isso...-ele tira uma caixa de veludo do bolso e a entrega.

-O que é?- ela abre e fica com a boca aberta.-eu...eu não posso aceitar...

-Claro que pode...veja...- Ele pega a pequena corrente que tinha dentro da caixa e poem no pescoço da jovem, era uma corrente prata, com um "K" da mesma cor, não muito grande.

-É lindo.-fala pondo a mão sobre o pingente.-Obrigada!-disse dando um lindo sorriso. Depois voltaram a olhar as estrelas, nesse ato, Inuyasha põem sua mão sobre a de Kagome.

Ao chegar dentro da escola, Sango para de andar.

-Pronto..Agora Rin, continue mostrando a escola para ele que eu vou fazer outra coisa...

-O que?

-Espionar A Gome e o Inu...- fala como se fosse obvio.

-Que coisa feia Sango!-reprova a irmã

-Eu sei...

-Então por que você vai fazer?

- Por que é divertido!-e sai...

-Louca...-diz mais para si mesma do que para Sesshomaru

- Bem...vamos continuar?

-Claro! Bem por aqui é...

Sango, andava feliz pelo corredor, a procura, de Inuyasha e Kagome, mas acaba encontrando outra pessoa...Uma pessoa que ela não queria ver...

-Miroku...-pronunciou, ao ver o amigo encostado em uma pilastra que a escola tinha.

-Não sei por que mas sabia que você iria vir aqui...

-Claro, é o único caminho para o jardim...E nós dois sabemos que a Kagome está lá, então com licença.-fez menção de sair mas Miroku a segurou pelo pulso.

-Sango...Eu preciso fala com você!

- E aqui é a cantina...-mostrava Rin, no refeitório vazio

-Legal...Em que ano você está Rin?

-Essa é uma história complicada!

-Temos bastante tempo.-disse apontando um banco que tinha lá.

-Bem é que assim...-disse sentando-se.- era pra eu estar na oitava série...Só que eu sempre tive notas muito altas, e a Sango me ensinava coisas que ela apreendia, então, eu fiz uma prova, e consegui passar para o primeiro ano direto..

-Então, você e está no primeiro ano?

-É...

-Mas, você não ajudou na peça?

-É que eu não queria fazer o jogral...Então ajudei no cenário...

-Há...Mas...então a Sango e a Kagome estão na mesma sala?

-Não...A Kagome estuda comigo...

-Vocês tem a mesma idade?

-Não...Eu tenho 14, a Kagome tem 15, e a Sango16.

-Claro- falou ainda um pouco confuso

-Eu disse que era complicada.Mas e você em que ano está?

-No terceiro, tenho 18...

-Mas...

-Eu fiquei fora um ano, quando voltei, tive que refazer o terceiro...-cortou Rin respondendo a provável pergunta.

- Hehe entendi!-disse dando um sorriso, simples.

-A noite está linda não é?

-É sim...Ainda mais estando ao seu lado...-disse naturalmente, fazendo a menina corar.

-Eu nunca pensei que isso poderia acontecer...

- O que?

-Eu e você conversando ao vivo...

-É né...

-Sabe o que eu lembrei?-disse virando para ele

- Do que?

-Você tem que me contar uma coisa!

-Há é né? Você quer mesmo saber?-ela só assentio a cabeça.-Eu vou me mudar!

-Para onde?

-Para cá!

-Que?

-Eu vou me mudar para essa cidade, e para essa escola!

-Sério?-disse em pé, olhando para ele.

-Aham...-Em pé, na frente dela.

-Que 10!-ela o abraça, forte.

-Eu não tenho nada para falar com você!-disse tentando se soltar, da mão dele

-Sango...Eu quero me desculpar...-não deixando ela escapar.

- Não precisa...-ainda não desistindo.

-Sango...Me escuta!-ainda a segurando

- Eu não quero!

- Por que não?- ele a solta, e ela põem a mão no rosto tampando as lágrimas que caiam.

- Por que...Se eu te escutar eu vou fazer uma besteira...E eu não posso, por favor Miroku, me deixa em paz!-ela fala já parando de chorar

- Isso eu não posso fazer, eu te peço...me escute...-ao ver que ela com os braços cruzados, sem intenção de fugir ele continua.- Sango, o que aconteceu hoje de manhã, não era para ter sido daquele jeito, mas e não me controlo!

- Miroku, para de dizer isso...é sempre a mesma coisa!

-Não é Sango...Com você é diferente...Eu posso ficar com todas as mulheres do mundo, mas não estaria feliz ao lado de nenhuma! Só ao seu!-Miroku, segurava o rosto dela, com as mãos(não com os pés!XD) e a olhava nos olhos, ela deixava algumas lágrimas cair.

-Por que você inciste...Por que me faz sofrer...

-Eu não quero te fazer sofrer Sango...

- E o que você quer?

-Ficar com você...Você aceita namorar comigo?-ele se ajoelha, e do bolso tira um lindo anel...

-Miroku...Eu...Eu...eu aceito...- ela deixa mais algumas lágrimas caírem ,enquanto ele põem o anel em seu dedo, só que dessa vez de felicidade.

- Sango, eu prometo, eu vou fazer de tudo para me segurar!- já de pé.- Agora eu posso fazer uma coisa?

-O que?-pergunta ainda sorrindo

-O que era para termos feito hoje de manhã!-se aproxima mais dela deichando os lábios a centímetros de distancia para e pergunta...-posso?-ela apenas sorrio, e se aproximou dele, e o tão esperado beijo aconteceu, quando pararam, só puderam sorrir.

- Como eu esperei por isso...-disse sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- Eu prometo, que de agora em diante eu serei somente seu!

-E eu só sua!- se beijão novamente...

Inuyasha recebeu o abraço, no começo ficou parado, mas depois retribuiu o abraço.

-Tive uma idéia!- Kagome fala já saindo dos braços dele.

-Qual?

-Quer ir jantar em casa? Para comemorar!

-Pode ser, só tenho que avisar o Sesshomaru...

-Então vamos!

Já tinham visto a escola inteira, estavam, no pátio, quando Inuyasha e Kagome os encontraram.

-Oi! Tudo bem?- Perguntou Kagome ao chegar.

-Tudo...Vocês viram a Sango? Ou o Miroku?-pergunta Rin.

-Não...A Sango não esta com vocês?

-Estava, ela tinha ido ver vo...-mas Sesshomaru foi cortado por Rin.

-Foi ver a peça do terceiro ano!-invento Rin

-Claro...Mas então...Se ela sumi, e o Miroku também...Só pode ter acontecido algo...-disse Kagome com um sorrizo malicioso

-Não acho...A Sango não faria algo assim...

-É..Sesshomaru...-Inuyasha muda de assunto já que estava entendendo nada, afinal quem era esse tal de Miroku?- A Kagome nos convidou para uma pizza na casa dela...

-È mesmo...Vocês pode ir?-perguntou, mudando da expressão de preocupada, para feliz.

-Não tenho mais nada para fazer...-disse sem mudar a expressão.

-Oba!-comemora Kagome.-Só temos que achar a Sango...

Sango e Miroku estavam em um banco, Sango estava sentada no colo de Miroku, e os dois trocava interminados beijos, até que foram interrompidos pelo o celular de Sango que começava a tocar.

-Há...Não atende!-pede Miroku com olhinhos pidões

-Eu não resisto a isso...Mas deve ser importante...Vai ser rapidinho, eu juro!

-Tá bom...-diz com a cara amarrada.

-Alô? Oi Gome...Está bem...Depois eu vou...Tá, ta...Bejos tchal.-Falou com pressa.

-O que ela queria?-perguntou brincando com o cabelo da namorada.

-Eles vão para casa comer pizza...Depois gente encontra eles lá...Por que agora, temos coisas mais importantes para fazer!

-Como o que?-disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-Como isso...- Começaram mais uma seqüência de beijos...

-Nossa...

-O que foi K-chan?

- A Sango...Parecia estar com pressa...

-Deixa isso de lado...-Inuyasha sugere.

-Certo...então vamos?

-Vamos...

Todos vão para o carro de Sesshomaru, Rin senta na frente, para mostrar o caminho, deixando Inuyasha e Kagome no banco de trás...

Fim do capitulo.

Bom gente, eu acho que dessa vez demorei né? Bom, eu gostei desse capitulo, e vou tentar nos próximos por mais Inu e Kagome oestá bem?Afinal a Sango e o Miroku já se acertaram...Gostaram da música?É que eu amo essa música! BEm, eu vou tentar por menos músicas tá?

Bem agora eu vou finalmente responder as reviews:

y.y – Sabia que acontece comigo também? Mas é divertido ficar imaginando a continuação não acha? Que bom que você gostou do cap, espero que goste desse também! Bejus!

Bellynha --Que bom que gostou! Bem o capitulo está ai, espero que tenhaconseguido agradar-te! Eles se encontraram! Uma pergunta que fic você escreveu? Gostaria de ler, vai ver que eu já li? Beijinhos

Nana-PAesLeme – Obrigada, que bom que você gostou! Eu faço de tudo para agradar meus fãs...(metida não?hahaha) Bem aquei está mais uma obra prima...Beijos, comente sempre!

Jaque-chan – Obrigada, que bom que você gosta! Eu tbm prefiro capítulos longos!(dica de algum ser!) Bem acho que a minha não da tudo isso... Bem que você disse agora já tem bastante gente! Que bom que você gostou da idéia! Eu admito que estava meio insegura quanto a isso...Bem, sou eu sim que escrevi o poema, e pra falar a verdade inspiração eu não tenho nenhuma, sabe, só de imaginar a dor da Sango ou o amor da própria já é inspiração suficiente! Agora eu vou ter que escrever uma bem fofa para o Miroku né? Onde eu fui me meter...¬¬" . Sabe o que eu acho, que não é por causa de um irmão que você deve parar de escrever, fale sobre o que você sente, nem tudo tem que ser de amor né? Tente fazer isso, por que escrever é um belo modo de se expressar! Bem demorei um pouco nesse capitulo, mas acho que valeu a pena...Me fala qual o nome da sua fic para mim ler, aposto que vou amar! KISSUS!

Kik-chan – Oi Camy! Valeu!Po se não fosse possível eu não estaria aqui...O talento da Kagome, como você já deve saber, eu ainda não faço idéia de qual vai ser! Um dia eu resolvo esse enigma! Bem eu vou por as roupas deles afinal é legal! Mas claro que eu não vou exagerar...Obrigada mais umas mil vezes! Beijos amiga!

Algum ser – Não se preocupa, só de saber que você leu já fico feliz!Já li a sua sim, e é muito boa! Você está de parabéns...Desculpa a demora!Que bom que gostou...Bjus!

Mk-chan160 – Infelizmente eu não postei muito rápido, mas vou tentar melhorar, mas não prometo nada, que bom que você está gostando Bejus!

Bom gente até a proxíma! Big beijos

Sangozinha!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6- O começo da noite...

O caminho foi rápido, tirando as brigas de Sesshomaru e Rin que teimava em por na rádio que gostava por contra gosto de Sesshomaru que assim que ela mudava, logo desligava o rádio, fazendo ela o ligar de novo, e repetir essa ação mais umas quinhentas vezes, enquanto Kagome e Inuyasha conversavam animadamente sobre qualquer assunto. Assim que chegaram em casa, Kagome e Rin foram arrumar a mesa enquanto os irmãos escolhiam o sabor da pizza.

-Mas a gente nem sabe se são boas!- argumentava Inuyasha

-Agente já comeu de todas, são todas ótimas! Então escolhe a que você estiver afim!-falava pela centésima vez.

- Ta bom!-desistia Inuyasha.- Agente escolhe.

- Ok, enquanto isso eu e a Rin vamos arrumar a mesa!

-Não demora muito amor!- Inuyasha fala em tom de gozação

- Pode deixar querido! – e se retira

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Miroku acho que agente tem que voltar...- a menina falava, enquanto brincava com o cabelo do novo namorado.

- Porque? Ta tão bom aqui com você...- fala fazendo biquinho

Os dois estavam no mesmo banco, só que Sango estava sentada e Miroku deitado em seu colo.

-Não faz assim...-se curvando e dando um leve beijo no namorado- Eu falei para a Kagome que eu não iria demorar...

- Mas...

-Eles podem suspeitar de algo...

-e daí? Vai dizer que tem vergonha de ser minha namorada?-se levantando e sentando ao lado dela, com os braços cruzados e a cara fechada.

-Num fica assim...-se ajoelhando na frente dele.- só não quero que pensem besteira...-corando-E além do mais to morrendo de vontade de contar para todo mundo quem é o meu namorado.

- Sério? – já abrindo um sorriso.

- Uhum!- um pouco corada mas ainda sorrindo.- Quero que o mundo todo saiba!

Ele apenas sorrio levantou, a garota a acompanhou, e deram as mãos um na frente do outro.

- Quero que todo mundo saiba, que finalmente o mulherengo do Miroku, pertence a uma pessoa só!-tornou a repeti.

- E que sempre pertencera...- puxou ela mais para perto de si.-certo?

- E você ainda dúvida?- ela envolve seu braços nas costas dele, e o beija, um beijo suave, que acaba por falta de ar.- Agora vamos...

-há...-reclama ainda imóvel Miroku.

- Vamos...- o puxando...

xxxxxxxx

-Então Kagome...

-O que?- se fazendo de desintendida...

-O que achou do Inuyasha?

- Há...Ele...é muito fofo...Olha o que ele me deu!- mostrando o colar.

- Lindo! Ele realmente gosta de você!- falava deixando um sorriso tomar o seu rosto.

-Não sei...Mas seria tão bom se gostasse!-com olhos sonhadores pondo os copos na mesa.

-Ele gosta...O Sesshomaru me disse...-pondo os pratos

-COMO?- gritou Kagome, quase deixando um copo cair...

-Calma, foi isso mesmo...- limpando os ouvidos (vocês sabem né?quando agente meche na orelha quando uma pessoa grita bem nela)- Foi assim...

_Flash Back_

_Rin passeava com Sesshomaru passando pelas salas, estava muito silencio entre os dois então Rin decide puxar algum assunto._

_- Sesshomaru...O Inuyasha gosta da Kagome?- pergunta virando e encarando o perfil dele- que é lindo!- e mechendo as mãos._

_-Eu acho que sim...-indiferente e continuando a andar._

_-Por que?_

-_Ele tem andado bastante avoado, e ficou super nervoso hoje..._

_-Com a Kagome a mesma coisa..._

_-Então Rin, acho que vamos, ser da mesma família! _

_- É...Vamos..._

_Fim do flash back_

-Sério que ele disse isso?- pergunta Kagome depois de ouvir a história.

-Aham...Viu, eu tenho certeza que vocês vão ficar juntos!- pondo último prato.(que demora!)

-Não sei...agente ainda tem que se conhecer melhor...

Xxxxxxxxxxx

-Então vai ser essa mesma...- diz Inuyasha se levantando.

- É...- Sesshomaru indiferente ainda olhando para qualquer ponto na parede.

Inuyasha torna a sentar, e logo as meninas voltam para a sala.

-Então escolheram?- Kagome pergunta ao entrar na sala e sentar ao lado de Inuyasha.

-Sim!- orgulhoso, Inuyasha fala passando o braço por traz das costas de Kagome, deixando essa vermelha.

-E qual é?- Pergunta Rin, sentando no braço da poltrona

- Prontas?- Inuyasha na mesma posição.

-Aham- as duas juntas

-Mussarela!

-...-gota nas duas.-

-Entre todas você escolheu essa?-pergunta Rin

-È!- ainda orgulhoso.

- Só você...- Kagome balança a cabeça.

-Por que? –Inuyasha pergunta sem entender o por que da cara das amigas, mas antes que a discursão se prolongasse são interrompidos por outra voz.

- Chegamos!- Sango falava trancando a porta. A sala então ficou em silencio até Sango e Miroku entrar.- É...Oi...- pergunta quando eles entram na sala e todos ficam quietos olhado para eles, ou melhor para as mãos dadas deles

-È...Sango...Pode nos explicar?- Pede Rin apontando para as mãos deles.

-É que...- Fala vermelha Sango mas sem soltar da mão do menino.

- Eu quero pedir uma coisa para você e para a senhorita Kagome.- Fala sério Miroku.

-Pois pessa.- Arriscou Kagome

-Eu quero permissão para namorar a sua irmã.-ainda sério

-O que?- Rin

- O que? – Kagome

- O que? – Inuyasha

-O que? – Sesshomaru.

-Isso ai, como seus pais não estão aqui eu pesso para vocês.

-É claro que sim! – falam as duas juntas correndo até a irmã.

-Mas como?- Pergunta Rin.

- Eu vou falar...Vem...-pegando na mão das duas levando-as até a escada, e parando no primeiro degrau. – Miroku, se apresente para o Inuyasha e pro Sesshomaru o.k? Já volto.- e subiu a escadas.

-Bem...Eu sou o Miroku!- estendendo a mão para Inuyasha

- Prazer eu sou o Inuyasha.- atendendo o gesto

- Claro, o namorado virtual da senhorita Kagome.- Soltando a mão e fazendo ele corar com o comentário- Você deve ser o irmão, o tal Sesshomaru.

-Isso.-apertando a mão dele também.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lá em cima Sango contava todo nos mínimos detalhes, mostrou o anel umas quinhentas vezes, depois de muitos suspiros, elas escutam a campainha e descem para pegar a pizza.

-Obrigada!- Rin deu um de seu lindos sorriso, e fechou a porta, levou a pizza até a mesa, onde já estavam todos sentados, deixou lá e todos começaram a se servir.

-Muito boa a pizza!-comentava Miroku.

-É.-comenta também Inuyasha entre um pedaço e outro.

A noite passou, depois de comer pizza, foram assistir um filme que passava na tv, sentaram, Sango e Miroku em um sofá meio de lado para tv, já que eles não iam assistir o filme mesmo, Kagome ao lado de Inuyasha, e por conseqüência Rin ao lado de Sesshomaru, o filme era um de terror qualquer que passava na televisão, foi acabar umas duas da manhã, Sango já estava quase dormindo no colo de Miroku, Kagome e Rin prestavam atenção no filme, apesar que Kagome as vezes virava para ver Inuyasha que dormia tranquilamente. Quando o filme acabou, Rin deu um grito, ao ver o começo do filme que iria começar, falava de assassinato, e mostrava um homem decapitado, bem esse grito acordo todos que dormiam.

-È...Desculpa...-pediu sem graça Rin.

-Inuyasha, vamos?- pergunta Sesshomaru, quase ignorando a garota.

- Claro!-se levantando.

-Não!- grita Kagome inconscientemente, mas ao perseber o que falara se corrige.- Já ta tarde, por que vocês não dormem aqui? Temos um quarto de hospede!-toda embaraçada

-È!-concorda Rin, por saber que Sesshomaru dormiria no quarto ao lado.

-Não sei...- Sesshomaru pegando o casaco.

- Vai Sesshomaru! Agente tem que ver a casa amanhã mesmo, aqui é mais perto...

-Ta bom...- Largando o casaco, e voltando a se sentar no sofá.

-Sangozinha...-se pronuncia Miroku que tinha ficado quieto até agora.- Eu posso dormi aqui também?

-Não.

-Por que?-protesta Miroku.

-Se eu bem te conheço você vai passar a mão em mim a noite inteira.Além do mais sua casa é a dois quarteirões daqui

-Por favor- com aquele olhinhos pidões.

-Mi...ro..ku...-fraquejava Sango.

- Vai...deixa...- ainda com os olhos.

-Ok...Pode dormir...- sentando no sofá.

-Sango! –cara de Kagome e RinO.O

-Eu não vou deixar ele fazer nada, e além do mais, quem não resiste a esse olhar!- dando leves beijos no namorado.

- Bem, então vamos arrumar as coisas!-animava-se Rin.

Fim do capitulo

Bom adimito, demorei muito, mas sabe, eu tenhu toda a historia na minha cabeça, só que tenhu uma pregiça de escrever, e afinal, eu só recebi duas reviews...

Gente, no cap anterior naum tinha nada mudando de cena, me desculpem é que tinha posto três asteriscos () só que não apareceu, agora eu pus x (x) espero que funcione, obrigada nathbella  
e Jaque-chan, eu já li a sua fic, como vc já sabe, espero que nos encontremos mais no msn, obrigada pelo comentario e meus pesames pela sua cadela...

Gente eu achu que é só, please me mandem reviews, eu preciso saber o que vocês estão achando! Há, eu tenho um monte de oneshort(exagero...) prontas, quero saber se vocês querem que eu poste, ok?

Beijos gente..

Sangozinha


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7- Uma noite com vocês

Depois de tudo arrumado, cada um foi para um quarto se arrumar, as meninas emprestaram roupas do pai para os meninos.

- Miroku eu vou me trocar...- Sango falava olhando para o namorado.

- Sério!-com os olhos brilhando

-E você vai sair!- empurrando-o para fora do quarto.

- Por que agente não ta namorando?

-Estamos, e é por isso mesmo, agora fora!- empurrando-o para fora e trancando a porta.

-Quase...- Se levantando do tombo que havia levado.-vamos ver os meninos.-indo em direção do quarto de ospedes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sesshomaru...-sonhava Rin.- Ele está a um quarto daqui...

Rin estava sentada na poltrona que ficava virada para a janela, com um bloco de desenho nos braços,e um lápis na mão direita. Desenhava a lua, a única coisa diferente é que dentro da lua tinha a imagem de um homem, e não um homem qualquer e sim o seu amado Sesshomaru. No fundo tinha um lago onde, se refletia a lua, mas em vez de ter o rosto de Sesshomaru, tinha o dela própria.

Quando terminou parou e olhou, tinha ficado perfeito!Olhou para o relógio, tinha ficado boa parte da noitedesenhando, levantou e saio do quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Olá! –Miroku entrando no quarto.

-Oi.-indiferente Sesshomaru.

- O que você faz aqui?-Inuyasha pondo a blusa e sentando na cama.

- A Sango está se trocando, então...-também sentando

-Claro...

-E ai, Inuyasha quando vai beijar a senhorita Kagome?-disse com naturalidade.

-O..o que?- quase caio da cama

- Por uma conversa que eu ouvi, descobri que ela gosta de coisas bem românticas...-não ligando para o outro.

- Esquece, Miroku! Nós somos só amigos...agente tem que se conhecer melhor...

-Se você diz, mas...- é interrompido por uma batida na porta(sim, ela estava fechada)- Entra!

-Oi, é que eu me troquei, se você quiser ir para o quarto...mas se preferi pode ficar ai mesmo...-Sango disse com ironia a última setença

-Já to lá! Tchal gente!

- Tchau...-desanimado Inuyasha

- Por que não tenta, pelo que eu sei vocês se conhecem já faz dois meses...- pronuncia Sesshomaru e sai do quarto deixando o irmão a pensar.

Xxxxxxxxx

-Boa noite.-fala Rin no corredor ao passar pela irmã e o namorado.

-Boa noite -respondem juntos.Rin apenas sorrio com a cena dos dois juntos. -Um dia eu vou ficar assim com alguém...-sussurro, para si mesma.

-Assim como?- Sesshomaru fala por trás.

-Sesshomaru! Que susto!O que faz aqui?

- O mesmo que você!

-Mas você não sabe o que eu vou fazer...-desafiante Rin.

-Muito boa...Mas o que você vai fazer?

-Perguntar se vocês querem algo, antes de dormir.

-Então eu aceito um copo de água.

- Então vamos lá.-imitando o jeito dele de falar

Deceram as escadas, passaram pela sala e foram até a cozinha.Então Rin o servio de um copo de água.

- Mas o que você ia fazer se eu não tivesse aparecido?-sentada no balcão

-Não sei...vindo pegar água sozinho?- Ironicamente.

-Claro...Sesshomaru...Você aceitaria o namoro dos nossos irmãos?

-Sim, por que?- pondo o copo na pia.

- Eles parecem não ter certeza, e se eles se machucarem?

-Então eles vão aprender a não cometer esse erro novamente, é preciso errar para acertar.-Nesse ponto, ele estava mais perto dela, olhando-a nos olhos, mas se distanciou quando disse- Você como desenhista deve saber .

-Como você sabe?- surpresa.

- Eu lia as conversas dos nossos irmãos...

-Droga...-afundando a cabeça nos joelhos.

-Adoraria velos um dia..- na porta da cozinha.

-Sério?- olhando para suas costas.

-Claro...Pela sua irmã, você é a proxíma Da Vinci...

-Ela sempre exagera...

-Eu vi uns que o Inuyasha me mostrou, aqueles que você fez dele e da Kagome e escaniou.

- Aqueles ficaram legais...-dando um fraco sorriso.

- Um dia eu vejo, agora eu vou dormir.Boa noite.

-Boa noite...-e o viu sair.-Deu um longo suspiro, abaixou a cabeça um pouco mais no joelho com um sorriso, estava sentindo algo que nunca havia sentido, agora entedera do que Sango falava...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando o irmão saio do quarto, ele ficou na mesma posição, tava certo, ele tinha que aproveitar...Afinal era apenas uma noite, o começo de uma...Se levantou, abriu a porta e foi até o quarto de Kagome. Ela estava na frente do espelho passando lápis no olho, ele encostou na porta e ficou a observa-la, ela estava cantarolando a música da peça.

Terminou de passar o lápis e virou para trás, vendo Inuyasha.

-A quanto tempo você está ai?- perguntou se levantando, e indo até ele.

-Cheguei na parte do refrão...-ainda encostado com cara de cínico.

-Engraçadinho...- bem perto dele.- Vem entra- pegando na mão dele e o puxando para dentro.

-Me diz, por que você está com lápis no olho?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Entraram no quarto e fecharam a porta. O quarto de Sango, era do mesmo tamanho do das irmãs, a diferença é que no quarto dela havia uma janela maior. A cama era de casal, tinha uma escrivaninha perto, e o armário era grande. Miroku entrou e foi logo pulando na cama.

-No que você está pensando?- encarando-o

- Oras...que eu vou passar uma linda noite ao lado da minha linda namorada.- disse como se fosse obvio

- Lógico que não, você dorme ali!-apontando para um colchão no chão.(rimo XP)

-Mas...Sangozinha...-com olhinhos pidões.-Ser seu namorado não conta?

-Não...-tentando ignorar os olhos dele

- Tudo bem...eu vou dormi sozinho, com frio...-indo em direção do colchão

- Brincadeira!- o impedindo de andar, abraçando-o por trás- você acha que eu deixaria você ficar longe de mim?-dando um sorriso maroto.

-Sabia que você não ia resistir...-mudando de direção.

- Metido!- sorrindo e dando um selinho nele que estava sentado na cama.-Agora vamos dormir!- entrando debaixo das cobertas.

-Já?

-Já!- puxando-o para debaixo das cobertas.

-E agora?- debaixo da coberta.

- Agente apaga a luz e dorme!-apagando a luz

-Assim não vale!E o meu beijo de boa noite?

-tá aqui seu beijo!- elavira para o ladosegura e o beija, um beijo simples, mas gostoso.-Agora boa noite!-virando e dormindo.

-Boa noite! –com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto.

E os dois foram dormir, Miroku a abraçou, antes de cair no sono, ela no começo ficou sem reação mas depois cedeu, e acabou adormecendo com um sorriso.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Sabe o que é...É que quando eu durmo com lápis, quando acordo fica meio borrado...-sentando na cama ao lado dele.

-Claro...

-Eu sei, eu sou feliz mesmo!-dando um sorriso.

-Então esse é o quarto de Kagome Higurashi?-olhando para os lados.

-Isso ai...-também olhando.

-Vamos ver se tudo é verdade.- se levantando.

-Como assim?- indo atrás.

-Se o que você me disse é verdade! Vejamos, paredes lilases, certo, cama com colcha roxa, tapete roxo, cortina lilás mais claro, espelho com bordas roxa e prata, tudo certo!

-Viu, eu não minto!- sentando-se de novo.

- Nunca pensei que estaria aqui...-sentando.

-É parece um sonho...-olhando para o espelho onde se via os dois.

-Não fale isso!- encarando a

-Por que?

- Pois sonho, é uma coisa que acaba, e não tem continuação, e isso vai ter continuação...

-Desculpa.-abaixando a cabeça.

-Tudo bem...Mas agora, quero ver se você sabe cantar!- apoiando os braços para trás.

- Como?- olhando para ele, que estava com um sorriso na cara.

- Vai ver você dublou!- é claro que ele sabia que ela não tinha dublado, mas queria ouvir a voz dela de novo.

-Inuyasha!

-Kagome!-imitando-a.- Agora vai!-apontando para frente.

-Tá...-respirou fundo e com a voz serena começou:

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

O pior já acabou e nós podemos respirar de novo

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

Eu quero te levantar bem alto e levar minha dor embora

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

Ainda há muito o que aprender, e ninguém mais para brigar

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Eu quero te levantar bem alto e levar sua dor

Parou por ai, abriu os olhos e vio os de Inuyasha a encarando. Este levantou e foi se aproximando, estava muito perto, Kagome estava paralizada, não conseguia se mecher, Inuyasha quando estava milímetros de distancia fecha os olhos, segura o braço da garota, e a aproxima dele, ela encarava os olhos, e o acompanhou quando estes se fecharam, quando sentiu as mãos dele nos seus braços, esqueceu do mundo e deixou ele a guiar, por fim tocaram os lábios, de uma forma suave, e cada segundo que se passava o beijo se aprofundava mais, acabaram se separando por falta de ar, abriram os olhos na mesma hora, e juntos deram um sorriso maroto. Ficaram lá se encarando, até Kagome dessa vez tomar a iniciativa, e sussurrar no ouvido dele: "eu não me sinto bem depois que você se vai..." e este respondeu: " Agora eu vou ficar aqui..." Se olharam novamente, e se aproximaram novamente, para darem mais um beijo...

Fim do capitulo

Ta, eu sei, péssimo final, pessimo capitulo... Mas fiz o que podi...Bem...espero que gostem

Fabi. Que bom que gostou, e sim as coisas já começaram a esquentar, agora se o sessh vai ceder...Tem que continuar acompanhando certo? bju

nathbella :Que bom que você está gostando...Bjoks

Jaque-chan: espero que tenha gostado! Realmente o capitulo anterior foi meio comico...Esse ficou curto mais achu que ficou bunitinho...bjus

Bellynha:Que bom que gostou deles, eu acho que já vi pessoas não compativeis...Num tenho certeza...Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, tbm...bjos

É só...Bejus

Sangozinha


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8- Uma bela manhã

Se separaram do beijo, e se encararam, ficaram em silencio até Kagome se pronunciar.

-Acho melhor irmos dormir...

- É...- estava saindo do quarto quando para e olha para trás.-Foi um prazer...

- ...-só sorrio em resposta, e suspirou quando ele saio do quarto. Voltou como se estivesse flutuando para cama.

Inuyasha, passou por todo corredor, e foi até o quarto de hospede, abriu a porta com cuidado, e foi nas pontas dos pés para cama, mas não passo desapercebido pelo irmão que lhe perguntou.

-E então?

-Vocês tinham razão...Valeu a pena...-deu um sorrisinho.- E ela beija muito bem...

xxxxxxxxxxx

O dia mostrava ser um dos mais bonitos, em um quarto, Sango acordara, mas continuara na mesma posição, para não acordar o namorado, o que lhe foi inútil pois ele já estava acordado.

Ela só descobriu isso, quando virou com os mínimos cuidados para não acorda-lo e só encontrou um Miroku com um sorriso de quem estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

-Você já estava acordado?

-Uhum...- com o mesmo sorriso.

-Bobo.-mostrando a língua e virando para o outro lado.

-Vai ficar braba?- fazendo biquinho

-Não...-sentando na cama- tenho mais coisa com que me preocupar...

-Metida!- Pegando a no colo e começando fazer cócegas

-Miroku, para...-Fala, nos intervalos do risos

-Me faça parar...- continuando as cócega.

- Isso é fácil.- dizendo isso pegou o braço dele e o puxou mais para perto, e o beijou.

- Por isso que eu gosto de você...- ele fala depois do beijo

- Pelo beijo, ou pela minha forte personalidade?

-Por ambos...- e se envolvem em mais um beijo

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ela acordara, já tinha enrolado na cama, mas o sono não voltava, decidiu então pegar o bloco de desenho, e ir desenhar na sala, foi o que fez, mas não sem antes passar uma escova no cabelo e dar uma olhada no espelho. Desceu as escada com cuidado, e sentou no sofá da sala, por um tempo ficou a olhar a sala, se concentrou em um vaso de flor, e começou a desenhar. Podia ter passado horas, que ela não teria percebido, depois de um tempo sua mão já se movia sozinha, foi quando sentiu algo lhe tocar o braço.

-TA bom Sango, eu te dou o desenho...-falou como se fosse obvio

- Não sou a Sango, mas aceito o desenho...-disse Sesshomaru que agora se sentava ao lado de Rin

- Ai, desculpa, mas geralmente é a Sango essa hora dá manhã.- falou, timidamente pondo a franja que lhe cobria os olhos atrás de sua orelha.

- Posso ver?- referindo-se ao bloco que ela tinha na mão

- Claro.- e ainda timidamente lhe entregou o bloco...

-Você desenha muito bem, senhorita. – disse após virar algumas folhas

-O...obri...obrigada...- ela respondia ruborizada, como era possível ela ficar tão envergonhada a cada gesto dele? Como ela não conseguia olhar para aqueles belos olhos. E sentisse bem a cada elogio a ela feito.

- Aqui está...-devolvendo o caderno- São lindos...Talvez um dia você possa fazer o meu retrato...

-Com todo prazer...- abraçando o caderno, como se estivesse com medo que ele fugisse.

-Vamos fazer o café?- com um tipo de reverencia, para ela.

- Claro!- deixou o caderno no sofá e o acompanhou até a cozinha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ela tinha acordado, o sol já dominava o seu quarto, levantou da cama, estava meio tonta, se apoiou novamente na cama, e foi assim que lembrou do dia anterior, pousou suas mãos nos lábios, e lembrou de cada gesto...Ele era tão fofo...Estava perdida nos seus pensamentos quando ouviu algo na cozinha, se levantou e foi até lá, mas quando chegou, viu por detrás das prateleiras, Rin e Sesshomaru, conversando e rindo, deu um sorriso fraco, e foi até a escada onde se sentou, e ficou a pensar, só que dessa vez em sua irmã.

Rin tinha crescido tanto,desde que ela e a irmã, moravam com o pai na França, pela separação dos pais, ela era apenas uma garotinha que chorava por tudo, mas quando voltaram para casa de sua mãe, após a reconciliação dos pais, ela se mostrava mais forte, foi na sétima série que ela começou a ter uma mudança radical, foi no momento em que teve seu primeiro namorado, claro, ela já tinha namorado, um namoro de um ano até, mas com o cara errado, já Rin, tinha namorado já com três...E parou, quando pulou para o 1º ano, para facilitar...Fazia tempo que não via Rin se diverti tanto com um menino, como estava se divertindo com Sesshomaru.

Deu um suspiro, coçou os olhos para espantar o sono quando novamente lembrou de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha...- Falou em um suspiro.

-Oi?- Ele respondeu dando um susto na garota

- Inuyasha! –repetiu ainda mais uma vez-Nunca mais faça isso!- apontando para ele

-Relaxa! Eu só queria saber por que você pensava em mim...- com um sorriso amarelo encarando-a

-Como se não fosse obvio...-desviando o olhar ruborizada

-Também passei a noite inteira pensando em você!- disse com um sorriso sincero.

Se encontraram em um olhar, e deram uma risada baixa.

-Quando vai ser a próxima vez, que nos veremos?- perguntou olhando para baixo.

- Provavelmente daqui duas semanas, por que?- fitando-a.

- È muito tempo...-ainda olhando para baixo.

- Um pouco, por que?- ainda fitando-a

- Por que se fosse menos eu não faria isso...- disse, e pegou o rosto dele e lhe deu um beijo.

- Uow, se eu soubesse falaria um mês...-disse depois do beijo.

-Bobo...-falou antes de dar uma risada fraca, acompanhada por ele

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se separaram do segundo beijo e ficaram a se olhar, tentando decorar cada traço, cada gesto um do outro.

-Como eu sonhei por isso...-diz Sango em um suspiro.

-Então por que demorou tanto a ceder?

- Se fosse tão fácil, não iria ter tanta graça agora.

-Foi de propósito?

-Não, mas agora acho bom que agente tenha engrolado tanto...Me faz sentir, mais valiosa.

-Você é a jóia mais valiosa nesse mundo!- tirando a franja dela dos olhos da mesma a deixando vermelha.

-Acho melhor nós irmos tomar café

xxxxxxxxx

-Me diz desde quando você conhece a Sango?- Fala Rin passando o café.

-Desde quando ela tinha 4 e eu 5.- diz fazendo ovos mexidos na frigideira

-Como se conheceram?-ainda passando o café.

-Nossos pais eram sócios.

-Sério?- tampando a garrafa.

-Quando seus pais se separaram, e seu pai veio para cá, o meu o ajudou a construir a empresa dele, sendo que ele ficava com uma parte dos lucros.

-E onde você entra?- sentando na mesa.

- Sua irmã não tinha com quem ficar, minha mãe se ofereceu para ajudar a cuidar dela, ai, nós nos conhecemos...Entendeu?- também sentando na frente dela deixando o ovo no forno mesmo.

-Entendi...Linda a sua história...- Passando a mão nos olhos fingindo que estava chorando

-...-em resposta ele virou o rosto.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhado, fofinho!-pegando nas bochechas dele balançando de um lado para o outro, ela só parou, quando viu, as duas irmãs com Inuyasha e Miroku na porta olhando incrédulos para a cena.

- Eu...Eu...Não imaginei estar vivo para ver isso!- disse Inuyasha entrando realmente na cozinha

- Melhor ficar quieto, se não você não vai viver muito mais que isso-disse Sesshomaru se levantando e saindo da cozinha.

- Acho que eu vou pedir desculpas...- fala Rin abaixando a cabeça.- O café está ai, se divirtam!- saindo mais apressada da cozinha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eles continuaram na escada, cada um olhava para um canto concentrados.Quando Kagome fala:

-Foi bom te conhecer...

-Eu que diga...

- E como nós ficamos agora?- pergunta fitando-o

- Não sei...Agente tem que se conhecer melhor...

-Também acho...- desviando o olhar.

Ficaram assim mais um tempo, mas o silêncio foi quebrado, com uma porta abrindo e dela saindo o novo casal.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?-pergunta Miroku ao chegar a escada.

-Nada...- diz Inuyasha

-Não fizeram café?-dessa vez Sango pergunta.

- Não, a Rin tava fazendo com o Sesshomaru...-fala KAgome se levantando e depois ajudando Inuyasha fazer o mesmo.

-JÁ deve estar pronto, vamos?- pergunta Sango.

-Aham- responderam Inuyasha e KAgome

Ao chegarem presenciam uma cena realmente inacreditável! Rin apertando as buchechas do Sesshomaru? Não, alguém tinha que falar algo, e foi Inuyasha que teve essa infeliz idéia..

- Eu...Eu...Não imaginei estar vivo para ver isso!- disse Inuyasha entrando realmente na cozinha

- Melhor ficar quieto, se não você não vai viver muito mais que isso-disse Sesshomaru se levantando e saindo da cozinha

- Acho que eu vou pedir desculpas...- fala Rin abaixando a cabeça.- O café está ai, se divirtam!- saindo mais apressada da cozinha

-Viu o que você fez Inuyasha!-exclama Sango quando os dois já haviam saído.

-È só o Sesshomaru, um dia ele esquec, vem vamos tomar café...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin sai atrás de Sesshomaru, passou pela sala tirou um desenho do caderno, o dobrou subio as escadas e foi até o quarto de hospedes, chegou e entrou pela porta entre aberta.

-O que você quer?- perguntou com mais frieza Sesshomaru arrumando a cama.

-E vim me desculpar...-falou meio baixo.

-...-ficou em silêncio, o que Rin entendeu por "continue"

-É, desculpa, eu não queria ter feito você ficar naquela situação...

-...-Mas uma vez "continua"

-"Ela tinha ficado tanto tempo sonhando com ele, e quando o conhece ele nem a dirige a palavra!Ou ela era realmente muito burra, ou muito burra!"Eu sou uma burra...Por que fui fazer isso!-falo mais pra si do que para ele.

- È só isso?-a encarando-a sem sentimento.

-Sim...-abaixando os olhos.

-Então quando descer avise o meu irmão para após o café ele sbir arrumar a cama para irmos embora, tenho que ver umas coisas...- e voltou a tarefa quase terminada de arrumar a cama.

- Está bem...-ela ia saindo do quarto, mas voltou- É...-com o papel na mão

-Sim?

-Nada.- Com dificuldade tentou por o papel no bolso mas esse caio no chão, mas ela já havia saído antes que pudesse reparar.

Sesshomaru viu o papel caído, e pegou-o do chão, abrio devagar a folha e viu que era a flor que a menina desenhara de manhã. Sentou-se na cama recém arrumada, e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

-"Como aquela menina pode mexer tanto comigo?"-pensava." Antes dela só teve a...Mas aquilo foi coisa de criança...Só não espero agir do mesmo jeito que agia na frente dela..."

A menina fechou a porta, e andou pelo corredor lentamente. Ela não devia ter agido daquela forma...Era realmente burra...Desceu as escada e foi até a cozinha...

Fim do capitulo!

Ta dessa vez eu demorei, e muito, mas tenho explicações! Meu pc deu pau total, ou seja, o capitulo que estava sendo começado, ficou inacessível! Então eu fiquei um tempo sem escrever, foi ai que eu comecei escrever em outro pc, resultado um começo meio diferente, só que o meu pc foi recuperado! Então eu tive que passar o começo da fic para o meu pc, pq naum sabia onde etava o outro, e tbm pq esse tah melhor! E ainda faltou escrever o fim, mas eu acho que esse capítulo ficou bem grande...Agora Reviews!

Kyra- Que bom que você está gostando! Fico felix! Desculpe a demora, como disse a cim tive uns probleminhas...Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, beijoks!

nathbella-Que bom que gostou! Desculpe a demora! bjus!

mk-chan160-Que bom que gostou, a música que ela cantou é um trecho da Broken, com a Amy Lee, beijos!

Li chan- Oi que bom que você tá gostando! Acho que nesse capitulo teve bastante Ri e Sesshy né? Não se preocupe por que eu tenho o final perfeito para eles, e acredite será muito romantico! Desculpe a demora. Beijos!

Acho que é só, e please, mandem reviews!

Beijinhos

Sangozinha...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9- Entendimentos e desentendimento

Na cozinha só se ouvia os barulhos dos talheres, pois ninguém abria a boca, para tentar ouvir uma possível conversa entre Sesshomaru e Rin, mas quando esta última chegou ao recinto todos fingiram estar entretidos em uma conversa agradável, o que realmente fora muito improvisado, e não convenceria ninguém, mas Rin estava presa em seus pensamentos e em vez de estranhar o ato dos amigos apenas se sérvio de café, sentou-se e passou uma manteiga no pão.Por mais que eles continuassem conversando, estavam todos de olho em Rin que ainda não pronunciara nenhuma palavra, está por sua vez pensava.

"Não devia ter feito aquilo...Quem você pensou que fosse? Acabaram de se conhecer, você na tinha esse direito!" E continuava a se reprender mentalmente, quando lembrou do voz de Sesshomaru, seca e sem sentimento ao mandar-lhe dizer algo para o irmão.-Inuyasha...- disse ainda em voz baixa, mas chamou a atenção de todos na mesa.

-Sim?- perguntou ele com intenção de sabe algo sobre a briga.

- O Sesshomaru disse para quando você acabar de tomar o café, subir e arrumar as coisas para vocês...- Pausou, agora que ela percebera que ele iria embora, e não ia deixar ele sair assim, não iria deixá-lo vencer...- irem...-abriu um sorriso com a decisão, deixando todos ao redor confusos, e por fim levantou-se.-Eu...Já volto...- e saio.

- Eu acho que a Rin ficou louca...-disse Miroku.

-Não...-negou Sango.- Ela só teve uma ótima idéia...

-Qual?- curioso Inuyasha

-Não sei... Mas a Rin é assim...

- Assim como?- perguntou Miroku

- Ela é meio lerda, então depois de um tempo pensando ela vê se tem razão ou não, se tem, age assim, se não, ela fica quieta...

-Menina estranha...- murmurou Inuyasha...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin subia as escadas dessa vez mais decidida, foi até a mesma porta, e de novo a abriu.

-O que foi agora? – perguntou Sesshomaru a encarando.

- Agora, é que eu vim conversar.

-Como?- olhou para ela incrédulo

-Primeiro, venha conversar comigo frente a frente, pois odeio que falem comigo se achando superior.

- o que você...-não terminou pois Rin o cortou

-Segundo, quem você acha que é para agir dessa forma? Afinal, você poderia ter me impedido antes deles aparecerem.

- Você não devia ter feito aquilo!

- Você é que não devia ter saído daquela forma!

-Me diz por que não?

- Por que só provou o quanto inferior você é!

-como é?

- Isso mesmo, se você tivesse ficado lá, não teriam mais razão para caçoar de você, mas não você foi fraco e fugiu.

-Eu não fugi!

-!Fugiu sim! E ainda se achou superior para não aceitar as minha desculpas!

- Me cansei de você.- saindo pela porta.

- Não, só se cansou de ouvir a verdade! A verdade que existe alguém que não tem medo de você, e que te lembra o quanto você é inferior. Pois afinal quem dá mais medo, é aquele que mais medo sente não é mesmo? – falou isso bem na frente dele, e quando estavam a milímetros de distancia se separou e foi para o seu quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Nossa...- exclamou Inuyasha.-Ninguém nunca falou com o Sesshomaru assim...

- Eu nunca vi a Rin assim...- falou pensativa Kagome.

- Bem...-Disse Sango se levantando.- Como os problemas são deles, vamos deixar eles resolverem, e vamos arrumar as coisas certo?

-Ah...Sangosinha...To com preguiça...- fala Miroku já deitando na mesa.

- Vai Miroku, você me ajuda aqui e almoçamos só os dois hoje, está bem?-passando a mão no cabelo dele.

-Só agente? – já com olhinhos brilhando

-É só agente...- rindo um pouco com a atitude do namorado.

-Se é assim, sim!-se levantando e tirando a mesa.

-Bom...Eu vou subir e me trocar ta?- falou Kagome saindo da cozinha.

- Também vou subir e arrumar as coisas...- disse Inuyasha seguindo Kagome.

- Acho que os dois querem ficar sozinhos...-comenta Sango.

- Ou nos deixar sozinhos...- já em tom malicioso, fala Miroku

- Miroku...- diz Sango em tom de represão, indo lavar a louça.

- Desculpa...-indo ao lado dela.-Então onde almoçaremos?- pergunta começando a enchaguar os pratos que Sango ensaboava.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-E ei ei ei...- falava Inuyasha puxando Kagome que estava já no quarto degrau.

- O que foi Inuyasha?- encarando-o ainda no quarto degrau.

- É que eu estou com preguiça de ter que aturar o Sesshomaru...

- Mas não é melhor você ir logo?

-Nossa está me expulsando? Se é assim...Tudo bem...- começando a fazer drama- Eu não, snift, ligo mesmo...- fingido que esta chorando subindo um degrau.

- Muito bom, merecia um Oscar...-batendo palmas de leve.

- Obrigado...

- Mas o que você quer fazer, para enrolar?- descendo um degrau.

- Tenho uma idéia...-subindo mais um degrau, e pondo uma das mãos no rosto da garota.

-Mas agente não ia se conhecer melhor?- fala num sussurro pela proximidade dos dois.

- Depois agente cuida disso.- passou a mão pela cintura dela e a puxou mais para si, até os lábios finalmente se encontrarem.

Inuyasha passava a mão carinhosamente pelo cabelo dela, enquanto ela percorria as costas dele. Se separaram após um tempo.

-Realmente...Agente não sabe cumprir regras.-mencionou ela.

-Como assim?

- Não era agente que ia se conhecer melhor antes de alguma coisa?

-São só pequenas coisas da vida que tem que ser remanejadas uma vez ou outra...E isso não era exatamente um regra...Era?

-Não sei...Mas se for...Você está me tornando uma vândala...

-Isso acontece...- a puxando mais para si de novo.- Afinal, as boas moças são as piores...- e se beijaram novamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ela havia acabado de fechar a porta, ainda estava com o coração na garganta, primeiro por ter falado daquela maneira com uma pessoa que ela acabara de conhecer, segundo por que ela sabia que estava começando a gostar dessa pessoa, e dar uma lição de moral nela era realmente uma coisa que não lhe daria muitas chances...

Realmente, ela podia ter ficado quieta, ai não arranjaria problemas, mas não, era burra... Desencostou da porta e foi arrumar a cama. Mas...Se ela não tivesse feito isso, não teria sido ela mesmo, portanto se ele gostasse dela não seria realmente ela...

-Ai que coisa complicada...- Falava enquanto esticava os lençóis. Terminou rápido, e foi até a escrivaninha que estava totalmente bagunçada. Deu uma "geral" e foi ai que encontrou um maço de papeis. Pegou estes, sentou na poltrona e começou a examinar os papéis. Um tinha um desenho de Kagome e Inuyasha que tinha feito a partir de umas fotos, outro, continha um desenho da Sango beijando Miroku, que ela havia feito para envergonhar a irmã, depois veio um onde se encontrava um casal se beijando, mas não era um casal conhecido, era um que Rin flagrou no parque em uma tarde, tinha achado tão linda a cena que a retratou, e por último veio o desenho de uma linda rosa vermelha, que a lembrou do desenho que Sesshomaru havia pedido, pousou a mão no bolso, só que não encontrou nada. E foi isso que a relembrou da briga, e de quanto ela era burra. Realmente aquela briga tinha sido muito idiota...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Como ela pode fazer isso?" Pensava enquanto sentava na cama que havia acabado de arrumar. "Ninguém nunca falou comigo assim..." " Ela parecia ser tão meiga inocente." "Assim como um flor" pensou olhando mais uma vez o desenho...

_Flash Back_

_Sesshomaru e Rin começavam a arrumar as coisas para fazer café, enquanto isso iam conversando..._

_-Você gosta de desenhar flores não é?- perguntou Sesshomaru._

_- É...Por que?_

_- Eu vi que em seu caderno há muitas flores desenhadas...Por que isso?_

_- É que as flores me fascinam... _

_-Por que?_

_- Nossa quantas perguntas! – sentando no balcão esperando a água ferver._

_- Se quiser não precisa responder...-virando de costas_

_-Não...Eu falo..._

_-Então?-olhando-a_

_- É que as flores sempre são lindas, e todos gostam delas, mas não há como saber se elas gostam da gente, não como um animal ou outro ser humano...Então elas dão sempre a impressão de estar feliz, e quando estão tristes é difícil não perceber...Elas são misteriosas, mas sempre demonstram seus sentimentos..._

_- Verdade..._

_-Viu, eu não falo só besteiras!- indo até o fogão pois a água havia fervido. Sesshomaru só a olhou de lado e deu um pequeno sorriso._

_Fim do Flash Back_

"Realmente...Essa menina é mesmo uma..." Flor...-completou o pensamento com um suspiro

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Passaram-se uma hora após todos os acontecimentos, e foi essa hora que Inuyasha e Sesshomaru estavam se despedindo de três pessoas, pois uma não saia do quarto. Depois de todos se cumprimentarem, e Inuyasha e Kagome pararem de se encararem, os dois irmãos foram embora sob o olhar dos amigos e de um ser que estava trancada no quarto que só não passou despercebida por Sesshomaru que pensava nela o tempo todo, ele se deixou apenas sussurrar o nome da menina...

Quando viram o carro se distanciar entram em casa...

- Eu vou para casa me arrumar e volto para te pegar ta?- fala Miroku, beijando Sango.

-Tá, eu me arrumo e te espero...-se separando do beijo e vendo Miroku ir na direção oposta do carro. Depois vai correndo para o quarto se arrumar.

-Acho que só serei eu e a Rin...-suspirou Kagome.

- ME desculpe Kagome, eu vou sair para desenhar, e vou comer fora, depois agente se fala...-fala a menina passando pela irmã séria.

-Rin!- chama-a Kagome antes dela sair de casa.

-Oi?

- Tudo bem?

- Vou ficar melhor... Tchal...- e saio de casa, fazendo Kagome dar mais um suspiro.

Fim do capítulo.

Ta, eu acho que ficou curto...Mais ficou legalsinho...Bom dessa vez não demorei tanto foi rapidinho... Gente eu tenho que implorar, pois minhas déias estão acabando então deixem review! Please! Aos que deixaram, a qui está o retorno...

Domenique: Que bom que você está gostando! Acho que dessa vez num demorei tanto né? Vou tentar ser ainda mais rápida na próxima certo? Brigada por estar lendo. Beijos

Nathbella: BRigada pelo elogio que bom que vc tah gostando, acho que no prox cap vai ter mais de Sango e Miroku, acho que to deixando eles meio de lado, e odeio quando isso acontece, portanto vou me esforçar para isso não acontecer...Já tenho uns planinhos para eles... Beijokas!

Dama9: Que bom que você acha isso! Acho que nesse capitulo a Rin deu uma dura no Sesshy, para ele ver com quem ele esta brincando...Vou por mais uns conflitos...Espero que você goste, mande sugestões, ok? Beijinhos!

Bom, valeu galera que mandou as reviews assima, e quem está lendo e não tem o nome assima, pesso que arrange um tempo para deixar um recado com idéias, críticas o que quiserem...um abraço para todos, e agradecimentos especiais a todos que leem isso e a minha amigona Kik-chan que me da o maior apoio e me atura falar disso quase todo santo dia...Brigada amigo.

Beijos e abraços

Sangozinha


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo10 – pensando em vocês...por que?

Andou lentamente, e demorou um tempo até passar a sala e chegar a escada, estava preucupada com Rin, feliz pensando no Inuyasha, e satisfeita com o namoro da irmã mais velha.Subio as escadas, e foi até o quarto da irmã, sentou na cama dela, a olhando arrumar o cabelo. Sango havia posto uma saia laranja comprida, estilo indiana, uma blusinha branca de manga comprida que deixava os ombros despidos. Tinha soltado o cabelo e preso em m meio rabo.

-Sango...-finalmente Kagome fala, após ver a irmã terminar de arrumar o cabelo.

-Que?- pergunta passando um gloss na boca.

-A Rin ta estranha né? –encarando o reflexo da irmã.

- É coisa da idade...Ela só ficou confusa com o Sesshomaru...Você vai entender...-agora passando uma leve sombra laranja.

-É...- fitando o chão.

-Me diz...

- O que?

-Como o que?-virando para irmã- O que tanto te deixa assim!

- Eu não sei...Pode ser a Rin...Você e o Miroku...Ou...o –mas não conseguio terminar a frase...

-O Inuyasha?- se aproximando da irmã

- É...- disse depois de um suspiro.

-Tome-entregando um papel, que havia pegado na gaveta.- Pode te ajudar.

-O que é isso? – Mas antes que a irmã respondesse a campainha toca.

-Você descobre, to indo...Beijinhos.- descendo a escada correndo.

-Beijos...- falou sem intenção de ser ouvida pela irmã.Estava mais concentrada em ver o que o papel tinha. Ela abriu com cuidado, e pode ver a letra de Sango, logo reconheceu que era mais um dos poemas da irmã.

" _Quando a chuva insistir em cair,_

_Não se esqueça de mim ao partir,_

_Me leve contigo, para onde for, _

_E quando eu passar a ser um fardo para você,_

_Me traga de volta a essa chuva, _

_Por que esperarei o sol voltar..."_

-Como isso vai me ajudar?-perguntou para si mesma, mas depois de reler novamente o poema, percebe mais uns versos e os lê.

"_Como em um mundo inteiro irei entender todos os problemas se nem os meus eu consigo resolver?"_

Ta, talvez esse verso não tivesse tudo haver, mais o que eu pude interpretar foi:

- Se eu não consegui resolver a confusão do meu coração, não poderei entender meus pensamentos, e ficarei mais angustiada...Então, eu preciso saber o que eu sinto pelo Inuyasha, para conseguir entender a Rin...Agora faz sentido...- se levantando da cama.-Valeu Sango!- e deixa o quarto da irmã.

Xxxxxxxxx

Rin andava pela rua, sem rumo algum, apenas fitava o chão e deixava o destino agir...Queria fugir e esquecer tudo o que havia acontecido, mas como isso seria possível se não parava de pensar em Sesshomaru? Pela primeira vez se sentia culpada por implicar com alguém, mas isso nunca tinha sido um problema. Ta certo que as brigas eram sempre com garotos idiotas...pera ai...Sesshomaru também é um garoto...tá homem, mas continua sendo do sexo masculino, então também é um idiota! Mas um idiota que só confunde a cabeça da menina.

As ruas estavam desertas, e quando Rin levantou a cabeça, percebeu que estava em um parque, um lugar que nunca havia visto. Sentou na grama fofa, encostando-se a uma árvore. Abriu o bloco de papel e começou a desenhar. No começo eram apenas riscos sem sentido, depois eles tornavam formas, e assim o desenho ia se formando.

Xxxxxxx

Haviam acabado de saírem da casa das meninas, Inuyasha olhava sonhador o céu e Sesshomaru inespresivel para a rua. Nenhum dos dois abriam a boca, cada um estava presos em seus próprio pensamentos. O rádio ligado não fazia diferença nenhuma. Não demoraram muito até chegarem na casa, recém comprada. Entraram sem serimonia, e encontraram uma mulher que estava com alguns papéis nas mãos, os quais que Sesshomaru assinou enquanto Inuyasha ia ver o novo quarto.

O quarto era muito mais maior que o antigo, Inuyasha já visualizava as paredes pintadas, a cama...Iria ficar perfeito. Sesshomaru, após assinar os papeis chama o irmão, para poderem ir embora, queria ir para casa tomar um longo e relaxante banho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Após Sango descer as escadas correndo abrir a porta e beijar o namorado, os dois saem para ir almoçar. Decidiram ir em uma lanchonete, já que eram jovens e é bem melhor um hambúrguer do que arroz e feijão. Sentaram em uma mesa para dois onde ficaram um de frente ao outro e pediram o que desejavam, duas cocas, e dois cheeseburgers. Depois ficaram de mãos dadas apenas se encarando.

-Eu gosto tanto de você...- pronuncia Miroku quebrando o silêncio

-Eu também...-suspirando.-isso parece um sonho...

-Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso...

-não parecia, já que você sempre olhava para outras mulheres...-com um olhar triste.

-Eu vou mudar...por você...

-Eu não quero que você mude...-com um sorriso maroto

-Como? – pergunta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Foi para o quarto sentando na cama, no mesmo lugar da noite passada e se viu refletida do mesmo modo da noite passada pelo espelho mas dessa vez estava só. Ficou encarando a si própria, tentando descobrir algo. Se levantou e cchegou mais perto do espelho, viu os olhos, viu que o lápis havia feito efeito, percorreu o corpo com os olhos e persebeu que ainda estava de pijama, foi até o armário pegou uma saia branca e uma blusinha verde, pos as pantufas no pé e desceu para sala, sentou no sofá e ligou a tv. Zapiou os canais e parou em um desenho qualquer, não estava prestando atenção pensava em Inuyasha.

- Ele é só meu amigo...- abrindo a mão direita para o mesmo lado.

-Um amigo que eu beijei- agora a mão esquerda para o lado oposto da outra mão

-Então não é bem ou amigo...-abaixando a mão direita.

-Ah!- gritou.- Não dá!É impossível saber o que eu sinto pelo Inu!

- É melhor fingir que nada aconteceu...isso...nós vamos nos conhecer melhor..-decidida se levantou e foi para cozinha preparar o almoço.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já era o quarto desenho que fazia, estava na mesma posição, todos os três anteriores estavam em forma de bola na grama verde. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia se concentrar o suficiente para fazer um desenho. Sim novamente pensava nele.

-O que tem de errado comigo?- exclamou largando o bloco de papel o lápis.-Por que eu só penso nele?- pondo a mão no rosto.

- Eu o conheci ontem...Ele é tão bonito...-lembrando da noite na escola- Tão idiota.- lembrando da briga.- E tão inesquecível...Ai como eu odeio ele!- tirando as mãos do rosto, mostrando as lágrimas. – Por que não me convenso disso? –referindo-seda frase anterior.

-Eu já estive na presença de tantos homens...- Mas o Sesshomaru...ele...é diferente...ele...me dá saudades...- parando de chorar olhando para o céu, já entardecia, tinha ficado a tarde inteira lá...arrumava as coisas e levantava.Mas quando levanta algo lhe invade a mente." Mas, eu acabei de conhecê-lo como posso sentir tudo isso?" Balançou a cabeça na tentativa de afastar esse s pensamentos e começou o caminho para casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Você não quer que eu mude?- Miroku perguntava confuso.

-Não...-responde Sango se divertindo com a cara do namorado

-Como não? Você quer que eu continue passando a mão em todas as mulheres?

-Miroku...Se você mudasse você, não seria você...Não seria o Miroku pervertido que me deixa morrendo de ciúmes quando passa a mão em outra garota.

-Então você não vai mais me bater?- já com os olhinhos brilhando

-Isso é outra história...Eu só quero que você mude naturalmente, que pare quando não tiver mais vontade de passar a mão nas outras mulheres... Ai eu paro de te bater...

-Sabia que você é magnífica?- fala Miroku olhando a namorada.

-E você perfeito!- dando um belo sorriso e um selinho no namorado.

Conversaram mais um pouco até a comida chegar onde comeram (jura descobrio a América!) e de vez em quando se beijavam. Um típico casal apaixonado. Depois de almoçarem foram passear em uma praça não muito longe (não a que a Rin estava, tah?) passaram o resto do dia lá, só namorando... Quando Miroku deixa Sango em casa já era noite. Sango entra em casa nas nuvens assim como Miroku vai para sua casa flutuando...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sem idéia do que preparar para comer, apenas faz um miojo ( eu ia por ramem mais como não faço idéia do que isso seja pus miojo, se alguma alma solidária poder aumentar o meu vocabulário, eu agradeceria!) Sentou no baucão olhando atenta a madeira dele como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Começou a cantarolar, e logo já estava dançando na cozinha como se estivesse em um show ou em um vídeo clip .

Sei que já tentei de tudo

Sei que já não quero mais lembrar

Só não sei como dizer pra mim

Toda vez eu me pergunto

Quem será que pode completar

Esses versos mudos que escrevi

Pra tentar me convencer

Que eu consigo sem você

Respirar enfim, um momento só pra mim

e deixar, a vida acontecer

Aos poucos vou reconstruindo

Aos poucos tudo volta pro lugar

Escutando a alma dizer que sim

Nesse mundo desatino

Espero a nova rima me encontrar

Nesses versos mudos que escrevi

Pra tentar me convencer

Que eu consigo sem você

Respirar enfim, um momento só pra mim

E deixar a vida acontecer...

Até agora com os olhos fechados, imaginando, finalmente abre os olhos, e vê que esta na cozinha sozinha. Da um sorriso fraco e envergonhado e senta novamente terminando o almoço. Ao terminar lava a loca usada, perdida em seus pensamentos, mas não pensava em nada, era como se estivesse dormindo, e os olhos mostravam uma tristeza sem razão...

Terminada a façanha vai para o quarto liga o computador, automaticamente ligando o MSN. Olhava atentamente todos os contatos mas não encontra o desejado, por isso põem offline e deita na cama adormecendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OIÊ! Não eu não morri! Só tive um grande bloqueio e isso explica a demora...Então...Esse capitulo na minha opnião ficou alem de curto ruim... Mas fiz o que pude...Só pra avisar, nessa fic ainda vai ter baile, planos, brigas lágrimas e beijos... Só pra dizer... Ah, eu também não vouprolongar muito a fic...Então já aviso que até segundas idéias a história acaba no baile...MAs não se preucupem por que já tenho milhares de idéias, e uma quase pronta... E também não irei postar até o ano novo, pelo simples fato do pessoal viajar e eu não quero prejudicar ninguém e pesso uma coisa para vocês, me avisem quando seria bom para eu postar, só quero ajudar... Bom vamos as reviews:

Kik-chan: Demora fui eu com esse capitulo! Mas ele está ai, curto como o outro mas fazer o que...Te amodoro miga...Beijos!

Pamella: Oi! Brigada pelos elogios, que bom que tanto você quanto seu namorado estão gostando...Pode deixar que eu tenho planos especiais para todos os casais mas tauvez o Sessh e a Rin sejam os mais fofos, por que eu gosto mais deles que outro casal, apesar de gostar da Sango e Miroku muito tbm..., Inflelismente eu não irei fazer um capitulo só Inu e Gome, pois eu tento mistuirar bastante durante os capitulos, mas garanto que no último capitulo eles seram os principais, e enquanto isso eles teram uma grande participação...Desculpe a demora com o capitulo, e pelo tamanho... MAs espero que você tenha gostado. Espero seu comentario viu! Me diz algumas idéias que você acharia legal pra fic ok? BEijoks!

nathBella: Que bom que ta gostando...Valeu pelos elogios! BEijões!

hô-chan: Também acho que a Rin deveria ter sido menos ousada e acho que ela acha o mesmo, mas o que passou passou certo? E não se preucupe que o Sesshomaru já vai se tornar mais frio, o por que você ainda vai descobrir...Deixe uma reviews com as suas suposições, o.k? Que bom que está gostando...Beijões

Bom pessoal, é isso, mais uma vez minhas desculpas...E espero reviews!

BEijos

Sangozinha


End file.
